Smash University
by Ms.Ann-chan
Summary: Fighters gather from all over the world and the universe to be here the Smash University. Fighters form friendships, rivals and relationships, watch as a old relationships form stronger bonds and new ones start a new life together! {And I will try and use every character in the game!}
1. First introductions

**Smash University….**

_A university for a selected few who show extraordinary bravery, strength, knowledge, popularity, and magic, to keep these contained Master hand and Crazy hand built a University for this new batch of fighters._

**First introductions (Prologue) **

Every fighter from a verity of lands and universes enter the dome shaped auditorium, most of them knew one another and greeted them with a friendly remark, others were saying goodbye to former fighters as they left to go back to their homes, while the rest, just waited for whatever to happen already, mostly the newcomers. Master hand and Crazy hand float up to the stage and quite them all down.

"Welcome fighters!" They mumble welcomes or just groan, he sighs.

"I see your all excited to be here, but over all there's nothing more exciting them getting to know someplace new and getting to meet new people, yes we know most of your closes friends, and even loved ones are leaving us but you can still have them visit here or go to them whenever you feel the need to…" Crazy adds on.

"Plus it's not like it's gonna matter, most of you will be too busy getting your asses beat to even be thinking about that!" He lets out a insane laugh, Master hand slaps him away then speaks once more.

"Well if you have any question, remarks, or if you just want to talk feel free to find us, we'll be more then glad to aid you" Everyone nods.

"Oh and one more thing, we've got some tickets for Master and Crazy Orders, by yours truly. If any are interested explore and fight and you might just obtain one" They all nod.

"That's all for now, if any fighters that aren't staying here take your leave now, but please take all the time you need, as for the ones who are already ready quickly find your dorms and make due how every you feel, that is all" They take their leave as most of them go back to their goodbyes.

**Chapter 1: Robin and Shulk**

_Robin's P.O.V._

I look at all of my friends, specifically Chrom who offered to take part in my, as they called it, Final Smash. I bid my goodbyes and he left, I look around and see the Luciana is talking to the Hero king, who by now I think I should be calling him Marth, since he'll be a worthy foe. But I wouldn't want to bother her so I just leave it be, I look around and see everyone hugging or doing other things, eating or just talking to one another. It makes me feel a bit out of place but still a warrior as myself shouldn't be having such elementary feelings, for now I feel it's best to introduce myself, as best as I can. No one really stands out as the most of them are talking or just don't look human… I'm not one to judge but still, I think it's name was Pac-Man, wouldn't want to get to close to him or those fruit he's eating. That's when I spot a reasonable enough looking person, he has a sword, so he must be a fellow swordsmen, but it's a pretty odd looking blade, obtuse all around and jutting out almost like a broken piece of wood. It's bright red and almost looks plastic, well it interest me, maybe I can figure out what it is! I walk over to the independent man, I'm assuming here, and speak.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that blade of yours" He turns around and I see a mop of unexcused blonde hair with a generic mix of blue eyes, his facial expression tell me he's more than excited to be here as do his words.

"Oh this is the Monado blade, it's super important to me and it's powerful too!" I smile and nod. He speaks again.

"So, you do magic huh?" He looks at my spell book, I hold it up and nod.

"Yes, but I can only use this so many times, that's why I always keep my trusty Levin sword with me" He smiles and nods.

"That's amazing! Maybe we should spare sometime" I nod.

"It does seem unreasonable to not, but I'm not to experience with the whole fighting other swordsmen, so I may not be the best" He chuckles.

"It's fine, as long as your good who cares, oh and my name's Shulk by the way" I hold out my hand.

"Robin" He shakes my hand then his expression turns natural.

"So that means your with those guys right?" I turn to who he's talking about and see Marth, The radiant Hero, I mean Ike, and Luciana, I turn back to him and nod.

"Yes, but as you can see they seem to be conversing, I'm not one to ruin any fun, but do you have any one else who's from your land?" He shakes his head, but still keeps his excited demeanor.

"Nope it's just me here, but Dunban and Riki said that they were going help me with that Smash thing whenever I get it, but other then that it's just me" I feel a little sorry for him but I know underestimating my foes now was not going to turn for a good outcome in the end.

"Well I'm sure you'll become good friends with everyone here!" He nods.

"Well I've already made a friend, you, so I guess I'm off to a good start!" He pauses "But that said that we should explore and find an empty room to practice!" I nod then I follow him into the main hallway, there are doors of all kinds with symbols I don't recognize at all, Shulk looks at all the doors then picks the one on the far right, the symbol on the door happens to be what looks like the earth, not much else.

"Let's try here" I nod then he opens the door and we step into a bright light, it's the sun to be correct. It's… a town? I'm not sure since I'm unfamiliar with this present time experience, Shulk seems to know more about this place then I do. "Oh this is a town, but it's a lot more advanced in a lot of ways" I look at him while standing in front of a building that read 'Drug store'.

"How so?" He's about to speak when he cuts himself off.

"Like that car!" He screams then pushes me down into the grass, I take a breathe as his impact hits me, I see something light blue speeds by. Shulk sighs in relief then stands up and helps me as well.

"I feel like we should stay up here, just to be safe" I nod then we both go up on a ledge.

"So what was that thing?" He looks outward.

"I think it was a car (1), where I'm from we haven't invented those but we have vehicles that are a lot like those so I just assumed and I bet I'm right too!" He says with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice, I just nod.

"But enough of that, common I want see some of your magic!" He stands up looks down at me, I sigh then get up as well.

"Well fine but don't blame me when you get hurt" He looks confused.

"Wha-" I cut him off by grabbing him.

"Nosferatu!" I toss him upward landing on a tree branch, before he has the chance to get back up I hit him with my blade, that sends him up into the air more but he lands, I take this chance to get up to where he is when I once again attack. This time something different happens, I'm slowed down and I can't move, I'm stuck almost in a trance, then I'm suddenly hit from my backside and sent slightly flying against the roof. I get up and look at Shulk.

"What was that?" I touch my unharmed back, seeing as how were not allowed to be hurt while in a different land, only our own. He chuckles then holds out his blade.

"The Monado, I can use counter and I made you hit me so I could attack you back" I nod in interest.

"What else can the Monado do?" He holds it out so I can see he strikes a pose.

"Speed!" He is glowing light blue "See?" He starts to run at an increasing speed, I can't even keep up with him, he goes back to his original position then strikes another pose and turns green. "Jump! This makes me jump higher!" He jumps in the air and touches the clouds above us then comes back down to where I am.

"That's amazing! What else can you do?" I ask in interest.

"Well I only have three others, shield which makes it impossible for attacks to hurt, Buster that helps me build up damage and last but not least Smash which-" I answer for him.

"Helps you knock out your opponents after buster builds their damage" He nods.

"Your smart" I shrug.

"I'm used to thinking mid battle and analyzing everything around me, where I come from you can't have a moments hesitation" He nods.

"Well then, now that we know more about our attacks why don't we have a little battle then" I take up his offer.

"Sure, what are the rules?" While he's thinking a gloved hand appears in front of our faces and writes something out in the air, in white text it reads.

"Say your rules and I'll change them for you" We look at one another then smile.

"Ok, how about uh, I think it was stock x3 and no items" It writes once more.

"Damage ratio?" I answer for him.

"1.5, they said that was standard" He nods then looks to the hand.

"What he said, and that's it" It moves it's finger and disappears in front of us, a big three appears in the air as we jump back into our default positions. I get ready for battle when the numbers turn into a two then a one then a big 'Go' is announced.

I jump back behind the house I was standing on and charge my Thoron, I don't get very far when Shulk tries to stab me from the air, his blade hit's the ground then I shoot out my Arcthunder and manage to stun him, I then stab him with my blade sending him behind me, I jump up and shoot out one of my Arcfires. He avoids it his feet glowing light blue. He's using speed, _I won't be able to keep up with him_.

Just like I thought I'm hit from all sorts of directions, it wears off and I try to attack him only to be but in counter once more. I'm sent flying but I recover as quick as I can, as he tries to use a move that he screams out as 'Back slash' I hit him and combo him managing to distance myself from him I jump close to him and use my Nosferatu to heal myself. I take this change to attack him when once more I try and smash him out by charging my attack when that slow feeling comes back and I know what's coming next. I'm launched and knocked out, I sit back up a then drop from the platform I was standing on, without a word I go over to Shulk and grab him and toss him out evening out the score. When he comes back he scoffs.

"That was cheep" I smile.

"No that was fighting, now let's finish this" He nods then he glows purple. Now he getting serious.

I wind up losing but it's not like I could hold a grudge, since it's part of the university to lose and get stronger. But for the rest of the time we just sit and talk about our worlds and some of the people in it, that's when three other fighters inter the town. We stand up as I look at the rather normal looking trio, one of them is probably one of those Mii fighters, specifically the brawler type, as she look just like a normal human compared to the most of these other fighters, she also has a little boy with her. Who's name I remember was The Villager; she also has a teen aged looking boy with wings, unlike the other boy who look a lot like him with white wings he has black wings and a unlikable attitude to boot. She finally speaks.

"Oh you two were in here, sorry if were your disturbing your match" We shake our heads then hop down to them.

"You weren't, we just finished and were about to leave" She smiles.

"Oh, ok then, well since you two are newcomers would you like to join our group, I'm showing anyone who wanted to see around the place a grand tour"(2) I shake my head.

"Sure sounds like fun!" Before I can even say anything Shulk pushes me down to the rest of the group, the boy glares at us.

"Do we have to bring more people here, they'll just slow us down and I'm getting tired" The Mii turns to him.

"Do you want another match with me Dark Pit?" He grunts and crosses his arms.

"Whatever?' She smiles then turns back to us and holds out her hand.

"My name is Cronus (3), and before you say and or think this; yes I know it sounds like a males name, but it was the name I was given so I just deal with it" I nod then shake her hand then does Shulk.

"To be honest it sounds like a powerful giant, and that's cool!" She smiles at Shulk's comment.

"Thank you, but this adorable little boy here is Villager!" She puts her hand on his head. He nods his heads.

"Nice to meet you, and I hope we can have some fun!" I smile then nod my head.

"Same to you" He giggles then she points to Dark Pit behind her.

"And he's Dark Pit, he will be rash and rude and whenever he is please just tell me, I'll be more then happy to set him straight" We chuckle, Dark pit grunts.

"You treat me like a kid, I could kill you right here if I wanted to!" She tilts her head.

"Then why don't you?" He doesn't speak "That's right because I happen to look a lot like someone you like from your world right, what was her name Cas-"(4). He slightly blushes and cuts her off.

"It's nothing!" She giggles then pats his shoulder.

"That's what I thought, but enough of that, have you two been anywhere else besides here?" We shake our heads, she nods.

"Well we have a little bit of time left before dinner so I'll show you to the different universes if you'd like" We nod.

"That's great, I thought I was going to have to figure this out on my own, it's great that you came here!" She nods.

"Your very much welcome, see this is how you act around other people!" Dark Pit rolls his eyes then walks ahead of us, she sighs then starts walking as wee as we follow her.

We go back inside the hallway where the multiple doors with symbols are, we come across one that's just a leaf, she stops.

"This is villagers place, it should bring back some memories, and if your ever feeling homesick just come here around eight o' clock you should feel better" He smiles brightly.

"Really, that's so cool!" She continues then stops in front of another door that has a blade with an arrow through it.

"This is technically Dark Pit's place, but honestly it's Palutena's place, the both of them actually" Dark Pit scoffs.

"Me and Pit are going to have a dual here and I'm going to win too!" Cronus keeps walking on as he talks.

"And here we have Robin's places, one of them is Ike's and the other is yours and Lucina's place or at least it came from your universe" I nod.

"What place is it?" She speaks.

"The Coliseum, personally I love the music your universe!" I smile.

"Well it does best fit the tragic influenced environment with some more then great music" She giggles then nods and keeps walking then we stop at what she called our final stop for today.

"Oh that's mine right?" She giggles at Shulks childish reaction.

"Yes it is, I bet you'll be more then ecstatic to see Gaur Plain again!" He smiles.

"That's amazing, Robin we have to fight there one day" I smile and nod.

"Yes one day we should" He chuckles then we turn back to her.

"Well that's all for to-" She's cut off when a person is thrown from Shulks's door, she goes over to him and bends over while trying not to laugh from his groan.

"Little Mac, did you fall again?" She smiles while saying that, he stands up and nods.

"Yes, I don't like fighting in a place like that where I have to watch where I move" He sighs and takes off his gloves, she stands up once more then faces us.

"Oh everyone this is Little Mac, he's only so familiar with everything because he was before as an assist so he's used to everything by now" He nods.

"Oh, well at least I'm not the only person who's singled like that" He looks to Shulk and Villager.

"Well for me I think of it was a faster way to meet friends!" He nods.

"Me I actually like it since there's so many children and animals around here, it's just like home for me!" He chuckles at the Villegers comment, he then sighs and pounds his fits together.

"That's good thinking, but I give up for today. We should fight together sometime!" He gestures to all of us and we nod.

"Right, we should" He turns around and starts walking elsewhere, I can't help but just say what everyone probably thinking right now.

"How did someone of such short stature get in this?" They all look to me.

"Good I wasn't the only one thinking it" Shulk says, everyone, with the exception of Cronus, nods in agreement.

"I heard that!" Little Mac yells as he turns around.

"You all better run, unless you want to wind up with broken ribs, or if your like Samus, a broken suit of armor" We look to one another.

"Thanks a lot Robin!" Dark pit says as he starts running, The Villager runs away as well with him, Shulk grabs my hand and starts running as well.

"Common, he is really fast!" I nod then pick up my pace while running down in the hall way away from an angered boxer.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's something for all you Smash Brother fans out there! Now a few notes, One this is not all going to be all about one ship, Shulk and Robin were just the first ones I found when I got the game, but unless you want a specif ship in here, this will be only ones that I like and or find and feel like putting in here. Two I have not played every game series in this franchises so I may get most character's personalities messed up, forgive me if I do and just tell me in the reviews! But if you like it favorite it and tell me what you like about it or what I could fix or change about it, either way thank you for reading this!<strong>

**(1): I haven't played Xenoblade at all, but I have see a couple of thinks and saw robots and stuff so I figured they must have cars just not like the ones in Onett.**

**(2): I'm treating Mii's like veterans simply because their were in Brawl but just not playable yet.**

**(3): This is my Mii online I just didn't feel like making a whole new one so I just used mine instead.**

**(4): The name was Cassie my OC. Since I ****_absolutely_**** love Dark Pit I couldn't help but write a few fanfictions about him so that's where this is coming from not from a character from Kid Icarus. (Even though it would be awesome if Sakuri used my idea in any of his games!) **


	2. A bit more

_**Chapter Two: A bit more…**_

We manage to get away from Little Mac and stop for air, right now it's just me and Shulk since Dark Pit and Villager went into opposite directions only to wind up followed once more, we were lucky to escape. We look at one another, then we randomly start to laugh; in the middle of that, both of our stomach start to growl, I slightly blush from embarrassment and clear my throat.

"We should go look for the dinning room, I bet everyone's there already!" He starts to walk, I follow next to him.

"Do you even know where the dinning room eve is?" He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Nope, not a clue; I thought it might be fun just to walk around together." I look, bewildered at his sudden comment, it wasn't uncommon for someone to say something like that to me but… With him it just feels different almost like it's never happened to me before, I regain myself then nod.

"That does sound like fun, well at least we'll know a couple of the other places are." He nods and looks around. We pass a very pair of doors one of which way 'Classic challenge' and the other saying 'All-stars' I try and remember exactly what that meant.

"Oh I heard about this, some of the people who were here last time said that All star wasn't too much of a challenge, maybe we should try it!" I look at him.

"But weren't you the one who wanted to go see if everyone was at dinner?" He shrugs.

"I'm sure when we finish they'll still be there and the food, but how about we go eat the come back here and try it out!" I sigh slightly then nod.

"Ok, but if we want to try it, we'll probably have to finish our dinner pretty early since they said fights are mandatory if chosen in the mornings" He chuckles then starts running backward.

"Well common then let's go find the dinner room!" He takes off, I smile then run after him.

We get to the dinning room and we see over half of everyone in there, Lucina is talking to some of the other females, it makes me smile seeing her outside of her comfort zone. She sees me and waves over to me, the other females, know as Zelda and Samus, notice me as well, I turn to face Shulk.

"Oh is she your friend?" I nod.

"Yes she's from my world" He nods then pats my back.

"Ok I'll just meet you at the All-star door then." Before I can anything else he runs off, I stare then face Lucina as her and her new found friends stop in front of me.

"Robin, it's amazing here, I'm really glad we were invited here… but still it's a little sad to think that Father couldn't be here with us." I smile then pat her shoulder.

"If he could see you fight fully I'm sure he wouldn't know what to do with all that strength" She smiles.

"Thank you, oh and I'm sure you already know there names but this is Samus and Zelda…" She hides her mouth and whispers in my ear.

"Zelda's a princess by the way" I chuckle slightly then look at them both.

"It's nice to meet the both of you" They nod.

"So your Robin right?" I nod at Zelda's question.

"That's great to have another fighter from your world, Marth and Ike haven't left each other's side ever since they got here" Samus chuckles.

"Can you blame them, it's been over four years since they've last seen one another and could just be together like this" There conversation slightly confuses me.

"I'm sure being the close friends that they are-" They look at me.

"I'm sorry 'Close friends'?" I nod as does Lucina.

"Yes, a rare chance took us and we were able to fight against The Hero- uh, against Marth and he explain how close of a friend he made here!"(1) They look at us then stifle, Zelda speaks.

"Oh Marth must be shy about it… well they are close friends, but there also lovers" My eyes go wide and I drop my book.

"W-what did you say!?" Lucina just stands there stunned.

"Yeah, when Ike joined they were super close friends, one thing let to another and they became lovers for the rest of the time here!" She finishes, my mouth just stays open. I shake my head then pick up my book.

"So you mean to tell me that you people have actually formed relationships here?" They nod and look around the room.

"Yeah, like Zero suit and Snake, last time, Ness and Lucas; others like Zelda, Link, Peach and Mario here… it's still complicated" Zelda's face flushes.

"Oh really well what about the fighter Little Mac, you two seem to have a thing going on." She puts her hands on her hips.

"You think me getting punched in my side is a love confession?" She scoffs.

"I never said love confession" She sighs then turns back to me.

"But yes lots of us are in relationships with other people, they didn't necessarily have to be from the same world or the same time either just something that bonded them together!" I chuckle awkwardly then look at Lucina, she's gained her color back.

"Well this was nice but I think I'm going to look for something to eat." They smile at me and nod.

"Well talk to us again sometime!" I nod then turn my back to them and look at the rather large table, with foods of all kinds. Most of them I don't recognize, but I just pick out whatever looks good, I put that on to a plate then look around the room. Above some doors I see the same symbols in the large hallway with all the doors inside of it, I see my symbol then decided to check it out. Inside I regret my decision immediately, Marth and Ike sitting softly close to one another, they look up from eating and at me. I smile then take a seat a small distance away from them, Marth put's down his fork and smiles at me. "It's nice to see you again Robin!" I smile and nod.

"Same to you Marth" Ike finishes the rest of his meat and puts the bone down.

"So, do you like it here so far?" I nod quickly.

"Yes, I've already made a couple of acquaintances" Marth smiles.

"The young man you were with, his name was Shulk right?" I nod.

"Yes, he's a very good sport and he fights with honor" He nods.

"Well it's good too see both you and Lucina getting along with everyone here… since you have the liberty of being with fellow comrades right from the start" I sallow my food then look at Marth.

"What do you mean by that?" Ike sits up and answers for him.

"Before I was invited to be here, the year before that Marth here was all alone, and not being able speaking a single sent of English he was sort of voided out. But gladly enough everyone here is kind and gentle enough to befriend him, they even taught him out to speak English!" (2) Marth chuckles slightly.

"Well it was foolish of me to not learn simple phrases before I came here" Marth chuckles, Ike smiles then looks back at me.

"Well you are very noble like indeed and I think it will be a fine opponent" They both smile and nod. They go back in their original position, Ike holding on to Marth's waist. I, being uncomfortable in that state, hoped for something ANYTHING to happen to get me out of there, and just like that my prayers were answered. Shulk peaks his head inside of our door, we all turn to face him I stand up when I see his mop of blonde hair.

"Um, excuse me but Robin I think we should go try out All-star, if your finished and everything?" I nod, I pick up my place, scrap the rest of it into my mouth and quickly chew it. I sallow hard then face them again.

"It was really nice to talk to you two, I hope to do this again sometime!" They nod understanding my garbed nonsense.

"Same to you, oh and good luck on All-star!" I nod at Marth's encouragement then go out and close the door behind me. The Dinning hall was still filled with people, we simply go past them and leave the hall and go back into the Classis/ All-star's corridor. On the walk there I decided to thank Shulk for him barging in like that, he looks to me confused.

"What for?" I close my eyes and regain my breathe, having eaten that food like that really hurt my chest and throat.

"Well it's just that the two you saw in there, Marth and Ike, there apparently dating…" Shulk chuckles wholeheartedly.

"What you never been in love before?" I feel my face slightly heating up, thanks to his comment; I shake my head.

"Oh I have very much been in love before, it's just at one point I had to let it go to pursue my actual passion, not like I didn't care for the person it's just I didn't want them in my mess, since I honestly did love them" I trail on, Shulk listens intently, I decided to ask him the same.

"What about you, has anyone ever stolen the heart of your passion filled Manado heart?" He chuckles then nods.

"Yeah actually, her name is Fiora, she's really nice and she cooks for me too!" I smile at his enthusiasm for his apparent lover.

"So did she come and see you off?" I looks down sheepish.

"Yeah she did…" I notice his voice slightly dying of it's hope.

"You say it like something happened" He nods and chuckles dryly.

"Yeah she actually told me something interesting…" He pauses "She told me that I should probably forget about her while I'm here, she thinks that something might change the way I feel about her so she said just to focus on fighting…" I lower my head, knowing that I probably shouldn't have asked that, I take a breathe then pat his shoulder.

"Well there must have been an ulterior motive to why she said that, she must have been worried or something of the sort" He looks up at me.

"Maybe she was, I mean it does make since, I mean her older brother and me and Riki are all going to be here, maybe she was stressed and wanted to relive me of it!" I smile and nod.

"There you go, getting back that same old you again!" He chuckles then his feet begin to glow a light green, I groan slightly as I can already see where this is going.

"Common!" He starts running at an extremely fast rate, I sigh then tuck my book under my arm and try to catch up with him.

We get back to the door, I stop and put my hand on the wall and catch my breathe while Shulk just chuckles and gives my back a small slap, "Get up, it wasn't even that far" I stand up and glare at him.

"For you maybe, but ignoring that fact we should go inside" He smiles and nods, he opens the door as I walk inside behind him, the door shuts behind us as a light forest surrounds us, we look down and see that were stand on a balance beam of sorts.

"This doesn't seem to difficult" Shulk nods" He says when suddenly a long colored line with numbers stringing from 0 to 9, a voice slightly speaks up.

"Choose your level!" We look at one another then shrug, I go over and touch the small circle with our faces on it and move it across the line. The balance beam moves up, as I go higher in numbers.

"Oh so it's gets harder depending on the level" Shulk says like he just figured it out, I nod.

"Then I'd think we'd try the last level" Which reads at 'Nothing harder!' "Odd name for the end of a level but whatever" He chuckles.

"Yeah, then come on then go to it!" I nod then move it past all the other numbers, as we get higher the other side increases with the cold coins amount on it, So the higher the level the more money we earn, seems fair enough… once at the last number I see why it's called nothing harder! A Purple looking entity with large claws and a sharp looking smile stares down at us, while money surrounds our backside, it oddly reminded me of something but I can't put my finger on what…? (3) Shulk, for some reason, chuckles and bounces slightly.

"Common let's try it, were both strong plus we have each other's backs right!?" I look at him then smile and nod.

"Right, well let's try it…" Another switch comes up saying 'START', I press it then a black vortex surrounds us placing us down in the middle of an arena, within the arena are trophy's of every fighter in the game. I look around slightly confused.

"But how are they all here when I just saw them eating dinner?" Shulk shrugs then he slightly gasps.

"Oh they must be just clones that Master hand and Crazy hand created, it said in the booklet" I turn to him.

"You read the booklet?" He shrugs slightly.

"Only a couple of parts" I chuckle then look around once more.

"Well then where too?" He scratches his head then points to an extremely large group of fighters.

"There!" I shake my head then push him in the opposite direction and we start to forces different forces against one another as Shulk just keeps walking (4).

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You!" He says with every stride he takes.

"Maybe we should lower the numbers a bit, this is our first time after all!" I yell, he sighs then stops moving.

"Fine then how about that group then?" I follow his finger.

"Better, let's go!" We run in the direction then we are immediately thrown into a place of slight interest, a slight hill with grass as green as ever and small animals with large eyes and color fur sit in the back. Already I'm hit with something, I stand up then pick it up, it's a Ray gun, I look up I mist have been hit with a Capsule… I sigh then start to use the gun to push back the opponents, Shulk behind the natural attacker he is pushed them out further. My gun runs out and I toss it away then start to charge up my Thoron, once it's fully charged I run over to the edge where Shulk waits and when they try to get back in I shoot it out effectively sending at least one of them to their death's. Shulk goes out and slashes another one out then stabs downward another hanging on the edge. We win and were sent out and back into the arena, the ones we killed and a few other sending out as well, we look to one another then chuckle.

"You should use that magic book more often!" I chuckle.

"Like I told you after a certain time I can't use it for a while" He chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah I know that…" He looks around then points once more. "Let's go on to the other fight!" He drags me on to a very large fight, despite my protest stating otherwise. We go through that level and then another presents it's self, we get through that with difficulty, we make it through the next fight then were thrown into a 'Fighting Mii team' Battle. They were easy enough to kill but most of them were just laughable by what they were doing, it actually made it hard to kill them. We finish that then another black and purple vortex surrounds us and we hear the laughter of Master and Crazy hand. They go a funny looking hand gesture then float over to their justified sides, I look to Shulk then speak.

"OK so you'll take Master hand?" He nods.

"And you take Crazy hand" I nod then run over to Crazy hand and slash upward, out of no where I'm hit from my backside almost off the stage. I recover then take a breathe and then attack him more, whenever he goes up to the center of the stage I use my Acrfire and burn him in place. Quickly Crazy hand is defeated and we go over to one another.

"We did it!" We cheer a bit too soon when we see blackness surrounding us turns into a giant of some form, with no face and just a light blue middle for something recognizable.

"Looks like we celebrated to soon" Shulk takes out his blade and holds it out.

"Well better late the never huh?" I chuckle then start to attack the beast entity. We manage to doge the first few attacks but it soon began to attack with an unorthodox, we lose at least one of our lives due to the damage ratio and were both left with one. It screamed pushing both me and Shulk off the stage, I recovered and grabbed the edge of the stage then got up when I heard Shulk screaming from falling off the stage, I grunt. That was his last life too… now what? I know I'm going to die very quickly but why not go out with a bang. I continuously attack it, I mange to destroy it, I slightly pant with my breathe slightly knocked from me when another form takes it's place, it looks like a dog, I roll my eyes knowing what's coming next. Without any warning I'm chomped on and sent flying across the air only to lose. I groan and stand up then look at Shulk who's sitting on the balance beam once more.

"When you lost it went down a little" I dust off my pants then notice something.

"Shulk are you fighting like you should?" He stands up and thinks for a second.

"What do you mean?" I sigh slightly.

"I mean the way you fell of the stage is not like you, even if do fall I'd normally at least see you make an attempt to get back in!" He chuckles slightly.

"You got all that from those few fights with me?" I nod.

"What is the problem?" He shrugs, I sigh then close my book and look at him "Is it Firoa?" He slightly gasps, I smile at my reasoning then touch his shoulder.

"You need to focus. Right now think, do you really believe that she'd want to see you like this?" He shakes his head slowly.

"I know she wouldn't, but I can't get what she said what she said out of my head…" I sigh then think. Without my brain processing what I was doing I hug him, he stands there and doesn't do much else, I speak.

"Don't let worries mess with you, it'll only bring worse later" He chuckles slightly.

"You really want to win don't you?' I shake my head then removes myself from him.

"No it's not that, I just can't help but think if you hold on to something that may or may not be good it just ruins you..." He looks at me then smile brightly while giving me a thumbs up.

"Your right, thanks Robin!" I smile then nod, he takes out his blade then presses start once more. "Then let's go and win this!" I smile then chuckle.

"Right!"

We fail about two more times before we finally manage to beat the entire thing at the level 7.5, Shulk did fight like normal after I gave him that small speech, but I couldn't help think why I did that in the first place. Was it just being a good friends, or something a but more… I shake that option and just stuck with that I was being a good friends. When we finished we agreed to try All-stars after we were rested, so with that we went our separate way into out dorms, or should I say rooms. I managed to find my next to Dark Pit's room, since he was fighting with Pit, and another room that was locked and had rope around it, the sign on the front was a symbol of a flying duck on it (5), I wonder who that could be? I shrug it off then open my door. To my surprise I see almost all the female fighters in the room, they look to me when I close the door. Lucina smiles when she sees me then notice my discomfort, she get's up and walks over to me.

"They have these set up by gender, you Ike and Marth share a room" I nod then smile at all the females, they giggle slightly then go back to talking leaving me into our, while walking over I think about something I could possibly since I remembered how Marth would tell us how his 'Friend' would surprises him with late night visits. I can only imagine how that went down… I take a breathe then open the door, gladly enough they weren't doing anything, just sitting in a chair together and talking. They stop their conversation and look to me then smile, but they don't move.

"So how did your Classic mode go?" Marth asks, I go over to of the bed that's not occupied with swords and I place my book down on the stand next to it.

"It was difficult, the level 9.0 is near to impossible to beat if you have a plan" He smiles.

"Well that saves us a lot of trouble of losing to figure that out" I chuckle at Ike, then nod.

"Well actually we would have had a better chance at beating it the first time if not for Shulk's worries" They both face me.

"What do you mean by that?" Ike asks me in a slightly serious tone, I shrug.

"I don't know all the details but apparently a female that he had fallen in love with told him that he should forget about her while he's here, but I completely understand a couple of reason's why she could have told him that… but apparently Shulk didn't see it until I spoke to him on the matter" They nod.

"At least you managed to help him in a time of concern, that show that you really care for your friends!" Marth's comment causes blood to rush to my face, I look down.

"Well I wasn't forcing myself to do that, it just sort of happened..." He chuckles once more.

"No need to explain yourself, Robin we understand" I nod then look around the room.

"Well it's getting late I'm going to see if I can get any sleep tonight" They smile.

"Well goodnight then" Ike says, I nod then remove my overcoat and my boots then pull the covers back; right when I'm about to get in the bed Marth calls my name out, I turn to him.

"I'm saying this for a feature time, but apparently some people who are dedicated to this whole thing made up something called 'Shipping'…" He pauses I decided to add in.

"Does that mean we sail somewhere?" I chuckles at my words.

"Sadly no, to put it into simpler terms it just means that if they find you, as they called it, perfect with said other person they'll create art for it, writing, and all sorts of other things for it, were only telling you this because we've been put in some rather awkward 'Ships'." I regret asking this.

"What were they?' Marth looks down and blushes slightly.

"Well for me I know, Link, Pit, Ike, Peach, Snake, he's someone who isn't here anymore, and I think Meta Knight… I think there's more but I can't seem to remember them" I nod.

"I won't say mine since most of them are just the same people he's with, but it's not like it does anything it's just that it can sometimes cause chaos, like with Zero suit and Snake, they didn't like it so they went into a full on weapons war..." Marth continues.

"It destroyed most of the building, but soon after they starting to just accept it and they now love one another!" I chuckle knowing how special that word can actually be, but I'm glad they told me about this.

"Thank you two for the information" They nod, I smile then climb into my bed and turn my back to them and try and sleep. The night seems endless as I just sit there motionless in my bed, I turn over quietly and see Marth and Ike sleeping together. I sigh slightly then get up, I quietly leave our shared room and leave Lucina's room, making sure she didn't wake up. With my book in my hand I light a small fire and use that too see, I go into the hall with all the symbol doors and find one of mine. _Maybe this will help me sleep…_ I open the door, when I get inside I cover my eyes letting them adjust to the sunlight, oddly enough it's morning in here. I slightly smile then I realize what this place is, I can't say that I've had great memories in here(6)… but it certainly brings something lost back into my mind. I close my book then just sit down on the ground, the wind pushes the sand around me, I just close my eyes and allow the sun to warm me up. I hear footsteps behind me, I would react but I know there's no real danger here so I just look behind me and see Shulk, Little Mac, Dark Pit, and another fighter I think Link was his name and I see a smaller form that looks an offal lot like him, I think his name was Toon Link. They all look at me then I stand up, "Are you all the same?" They chuckle awkwardly then nod.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep at all" Little Mac speaks up, Dark Pit tries to retain his cool.

"Neither could I, but if I didn't have to share a room with that Goddess and that fool I'd be able to" He chuckles slightly, Link just sighs.

"Well me and Link here just couldn't sleep because for some reason Zelda was mad at me and was telling Sheik ALL about it!" I smile awkwardly at him.

"Oh that might be a small bit on my fault for asking about relationships here" He sighs.

"She really need to cool off about that stuff!" Toon Link says while holding on to a light green blanket.

"Well since were all up why not have a little fight just to get our edges off!" Shulk suggest. Everyone, of course, is on board, I look to the most of them and notice they none of them have their weapons.

"How will we fight, we don't have all our weapons?" Little Mac chuckles.

"And here's the great reason for fighting barehanded!" He slips the gloves hanging on his waist on.

"Yet you can't stand on the stage if you tired" A snide remark from Dark Pit is heard, Little Mac grunts and faces him.

"You know this is why I always come after you in battle!" He scoffs.

"And all I do is toss you off the stage and push you far enough out and looks who's the victor" I walk over to them and keep them apart.

"Dark Pit don't think I didn't remember what Coronus told me" He grunts then sighs and rolls his eyes, Little Mac backs off without any other warning, Link then speaks up.

"Well when you choose the settings it gives us our weapons and whatever else we don't have, plus we'd have to move to another stage since this one isn't eight people stage" I nod at his knowledge.

"Well where should we go then?" Shulk asks.

"Oh! Link we should go to that really big temple place that you went to!(7)" Link's expression changes to that of complete horror.

"I still have nightmares about that place sometimes… but sure why not" Toon link giggles then runs out of the Coliseum, Dark Pit follows not wanting to be here any longer while we soon follow them out. Shulk walks next to me and whispers something in my ear.

"Hey, did you just feel homesick, and that's why you came out?" I look to him.

"Well only a little bit, but I guess you could say it's my only reason for coming out here tonight" I chuckle, he nods.

"At least I'm not the only one I was about go into my place when Little Mac saw me" I nod.

"Well if your every feeling lonely you'll always have me!" He chuckles and nods.

"Thanks Robin!" I smile at him as well. We get to the Temple and I see why he called that 'Huge temple' This place is gigantic for six people! Link stretches then the white hand we say before goes over to him, he starts to say some options since he's so familiar with the rules here he quickly does it, Toon Link goes over to him and speaks outward.

"I think we should do teams!" The most of us agree on it, I already know that Shulks wants to be paired with me only knowing my fighting habits right now, but two solemnly disagree.

"If were going to be on teams it means that the green twins here and the buddy-buddy team and that means I'm going to be with Mr. Prat-fall here!" Little Mac nods, which slightly confuses me that he would agree with the name he's given him, but he speaks.

"Yeah and I'm not teaming up with loner boy here!" Dark Pit growls.

"You want to say that again!" He chuckles.

"_Loooonnnneeeerrrrr Boy_" He says with extra emphasis like a child "Without Pit or Palutena here you'd be useless!" Dark Pit growls slightly.

"Oh that is it!" He somehow gained his blade and charges for Little Mac, both me and Shulk try and intervene when his blade reaches him and he counters him. The both of them are un-harmed, at least one of them should have gotten hit right? We turn to Link.

"There we go, you and Little Mac are the red team, me and Link are me are the yellow team, and Shulk and Robin are the green team" Dark Pit sighs.

"You weren't listening to us were you!?" He smiles brightly and shakes his head.

"When you've lived with Zelda for a week you'll see how I did it, but moving on from that, this a stock match, six lives, 1.6 damage ratio, all items, and team battle whoever loses first wins… oh and something that you guys might not know is that say for instance Link loses all of his lives, if I have more the two he could take my life and come back for revenge" I take in his knowledge and nod.

"That would have been great to know in 'Classic'." I smile and nod.

"But now that we know it let's use it to our advantage!" Shulk nods, then Link speaks once more.

"Ok well those are the rules, let the best team win!" With that he hit's a large 'START' button and were moved to different locations as the match begins...

* * *

><p><strong>*Hums a tone* I'm trying not to make this to sudden but I feel like i'm rushing it a bit, and sorry if your no fan of cliff hangers but it's the only way i can get myself to stop writing this {Aside from just getting tired}. But either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me if I got any of the character's story lines wrong, it'd be a big help!<strong>

**(1): By 'rare chance' I mean DLC, if I confused anyone there.**

**(2): Yes I do know that Roy was in Melee but I feel that since he actually wasn't fully realized until years after he debuted in the game that Marth didn't know him, it's my logic and I'm sticking to to it.**

**(3): I wasn't exactly sure if within Fire Emblem: Awakening those monsters thingies, since I've only played the demo, if they were purple creatures or not, but if I find out that there not I'll remove it. **

**(4): This really isn't important but it's just whenever me and my brother play Classic Mode together we always go in opposite directions, and it just cracks me up!**

**(5): This may be a bit confusing but I'll explain in the best way that I can... Dark Pit yes he's a hidden as well as others, but after a little while I decided to let a few hidden's in already since I needed them for my plot, the character's that aren't hidden in my story are... Ness, Falco, Dark Pit, Ganondorf and Jigglypuff.**

**(6): This goes along sort of with number three, I just wasn't sure of what happened in the Coliseum in that game, so feel free to correct me if I did that wrong, I'll will change it.**

**(7): For those who've played 'The Legend of Zelda: The Adventure of Link' You probably know what I'm talking about, but for those who haven't it's the last temple in the game and you can't leave once you've entered it, and the boss oh boy- let me just move on.**


	3. A declaration

**Chapter 3: A declaration**

While in the match Link would not leave me alone so I could charge my Thoron, but I guess that was pretty much his whole plan since everyone else was fighting Shulk. But something happened that made me start to think in a wrong manner, whenever I was about to be knocked off the stage even before I recovered and made it back up Shulk would be there attacking the person who knocked me off and the one time I did lose one of my six lives he wound even out the score with everyone, excluding himself. It got me to thinking, Why is he acting this way, is this just his showmanship or a deep connection he feels towards me… but how can he feel a close connection after all were not even from the same world and he has someone, who is no doubtably waiting for him to come back. I sigh then knock out Little Mac, it was actually pretty easy seeing as how it you just knocked him off the stage he couldn't recover, so Dark Pit had to fight twice as tough to make up for him and that he did. He knocked out both Link and Toon link seeing as how they would wait on the edge of the stage to 'meteor', as they called it, me downward out of the stage. But the unthinkable happened I was hit with a very strong electrical attack from Dark Pit and sent flying off the stage from that, before I lost I saw that Shulk was also hit from that and was knocked downward making Dark Pit the winner. We were all pushed out of the stage seeing as how Dark Pit was showered in gold while a booming voice announced he was the winner for this match, we smiled at one another.

"Wow good match, I didn't think of you as any good but looks like you are!" Link says to Dark Pit.

"What is wrong with you, do you just underestimate anyone you haven't seen before?" He slightly shrugs.

"No it's just that I know how Pit fights and he was kind of unstable so I figured you'd be as well" I decided to add in.

"Never assume that, Dark Pit obviously doesn't like to be compared to Pit, for some reason, but still other wise what you did was a cheep shot" He looks at me.

"A cheep shot, says that sword of your that can kill even without dealing ANY damage before hand" Little Mac adds in.

"Could we just leave it at we all have cheep shots, I'm no sore winner or sore loser so I just accept it" We all nod agreeing with his statement.

"Well we should have another match like this with more people!" Toon Link nods.

"Yeah, maybe we should get all the newcomers and have a practice match, or like a tournament type thing!" I nod.

"That's actually a really nice idea, your very smart for a child!" Toon Link snickers.

"Yeah, I guess so" Shulk claps his hands together.

"Great then I guess we should figure it out soon then!" We all nod.

"But still the way Little Mac fell is just too funny" I expected him to burst out but to my surprise he doesn't instead he starts to laugh as we all do. Our laughter subsides when we hear the booming laughter of Crazy hand, we slowly turn around to see Master hand with his finger tapping on the ground. None of us speak.

"Now who would like to answer the question of…" Crazy hand finishes for him.

"Why the hell are you morons up, it's like past one in the morning and your up fighting?" We all look down, then Link steps up.

"If I might say, this was all of our ideas so I believe that we should… RUN!" Link tosses two bombs in their faces, (Or finger tips, as I should really be saying) then goes speeding off in the opposite direction, no one hesitates as we all run off and try to find out rooms. I get back into my room and slam the door, and take a breathe I stop my heavy breathing when I remember that this part is Lucina's room, she's still asleep thankfully. So I quietly go into my shared room, I look on the other bed and still see Marth and Ike holding on to one another, I smile at them then get into my own bed once more. I sit there for a few seconds when I suddenly blush at the slight thought of Shulk doing that to me, I look down at my hand and shake my head slowly. No, no I can't be thinking of something like this… but almost everyone around here is just encouraging the fact of relationships I groan and bury my face into my pillow accepting it's slight coldness on my heated cheeks. I turn my head and just stare at the wall.

"I have to be sure that this thought never comes back…"

The next day comes around and sine I only slept for about three hours I get up and change into my robe and boots along with get my book and go the dining hall. The smell of eggs, bread, and other assorted foods fills my nose as I get closer to it, once there I see the whole room empty aside from two fighters standing by the table talking to one another, I really should have said a child talking to a small adorable looking pink ball. They hear the door close and look to me, the pink ball runs over to me and says hello to me.

"Hi~!" I smile and reply back to him.

"Hello there, your Kirby I take it?" He giggles and nods.

"Yeah and he's Ness and your Robin right?" I nod as the boy named Ness comes over me, and nods. I recognize his face and his name from something Samus told me. Ah so he's in a relationship too… wonderful. I smile anyways.

"Well it seems a bit early to be up for you two" Ness shakes his head.

"I'm always up anyways up, plus I just need like maybe three hours of sleep to keep going!" I nod then Kirby starts to explain.

"I can just sleep whenever I want in my world!" I chuckle at them then we find some seats that were placed in the main hall.

"Oh so can you do spells with that book?" Ness asks me, I nod.

"Yes I can" He beams.

"Cool, I can do that too, but where I'm from it's called PSI, wanna see?" I take note of the flammable… everything in this room and shake my head.

"Thank you, but I think we might start a fire in here, maybe in a match sometime?" He nods, once more we hear the door open up and this time it's a yellow mouse type animal with red rosy cheeks,it's with a much taller blue type animal, I'm honestly not sure exactly what it is but by the short description I read it happens to closely resemble one of those animals seen in ancient text(1), there names were Pikachu and Lucario? I'm probably right, but who knows. Lucario speaks and goes over to us.

"I really hope that Kirby doesn't eat all the food, like last time!" Kirby giggles.

"I get hungry sometimes and I have to eat!" Pickachu runs his way up the table and stands on it for better view.

"Well just leave me some, don't worry about anyone else OK?" Kirby nods.

"Common were all growing here just wait until everyone get's there fill then Kirby can have the rest" I decided to add in.

"Well I don't think that would fill Kirby seeing as how when I got here last night there was barely anything to eat" Lucario nods then holds out his hand to me.

"I forgot to ask you your name when I came in" I smile then shake his hand.

"Well I'm Robin and I'm sure it'll be a great experience facing someone who uses the aura of others against them" He chuckle deeply.

"Well by the feel of it I can already see that you're a strong wielded person, but your also a bit confused" Pikachu finds his way over to my lap and rests in it.

"He's warm, I like you already!" I smile and pat his head.

"I am a bit confused to be honest…" Ness chimes in.

"Is it because you miss home, or someone from home, or are you just sick of being here?" I shake my head.

"No none of that, It's actually quiet enjoyable here, plus the whole home thing for me it doesn't really feel like I left since I still have Lucina, Marth and Ike around me" He nods.

"Oh is it about that dude your always with?" Kirby suddenly asks, my eyes go wide but I keep my calm and go back petting Pickachu.

"Well, um, not especially" Lucario sighs.

"There's really no use in trying to lie, I can tell by your aura changing, so it is about him" I shake my head.

"He's denying it, maybe we should beat the answers out of him!" Ness suggests, I grunt when the door is closed once more and the Villager walks in and joins us with a more then happy expression on his face, Ness goes over to him.

"Oh Villager, can I see your bowling ball real quick?" Not exactly sure what that's suppose to me I wait and see what he does, he takes out a large sized heavy looking ball out of his pocket and he drops it on the ground. It makes a dense sound, I assume that it's pretty heavy juts from that sound.

"Sure what for?" Ness smirks.

"So I can get answers out of Robin, he won't tell us why he's confused about that guy he's always with" I chuckle awkwardly.

"Your not really going to use that on me are you?" He nods and picks it up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty used to beating people up, but not for any reason you'd think" I finally cave when I see him holding it over my legs. Pickachu has moved on to Lucario's shoulder to it's all me here, I groan.

"Fine then, just don't drop it!" Ness snickers then hands it back to Villager and he puts it away, "If you must know ever since I got here there's been a amazing amount of relationships thrown my way, I'd be ok with it, it if wasn't for the fact that there pertaining to the same sex. That's fine with me but recently I've began to accommodate some unwanted feelings for Shulk…" I pause "I mean it's not that I don't like him as a friend but it's just there's this desire that wants to be filled with it, and I have no idea of how to deal with it" There silent for a few seconds then they all start to laugh, with the exaction of Villager as he just watches in the middle. I slightly flush as their laughter. "What is so funny, you've all asked me to share this so now what?" They stop then Kirby speaks.

"Were not laughing at you, were laughing with you, we've all seen this happen with like pretty much everyone here, none of us know how to deal with it but somehow it just happens, like Ness'!" He slightly blushes.

"Yeah this same thing happened to me, but just not like this because I knew I liked Lucas it's just I didn't know if he wanted to date me… but you have a totally different problem on your hands!" I try and understand what he means by that but nothing come up to mind, when Kirby speaks up.

"You need to figure your self out, you'll never be able to understand anything if you don't figure yourself out first" I just look not actually wanted to say anything for the time being when Pickachu sits up.

"Oh I know what you should do you should visit Peach or Zelda or Samus or Zero suit, they always know what to do in these kinds of situations!" I nod slightly to his comment.

"But I can't just go up to one of them and just randomly ask them how do I figure out if I like men or not, that's just absurd" Villager raises a finger high enough for to see the tip of it finger nail.

"Actually, you just like Shulk not necessarily guys in general, and I'm pretty sure that's the same with Ness, you only like Lucas right?" He smiles and nods.

"You actually made all of this seem a little bit normal, thank you Villager" He giggles.

"Your welcome, now by what everyone tells me, almost everyone should be coming here around now, so look out for them or else I'll ask you to a match!" I chuckle and stand up.

"Go ahead it's not like your not a fighter I'll show any mercy on" He chuckles then get's glint in his eyes, everyone behind him is suddenly shaking with a bit of fear.

"Oh does this look like the face of mercy?" I slightly flinch then I shake my head and leave the group with Villagers little threat of action, I take a breathe when I run into something, that something just so happened to be a someone particularly someone I wanted to avoided until maybe tomorrow when I've figured all of this out. Shulk looks at me then smiles.

"Oh I didn't see you there, were you thinking about something?" He notices my slight flush as I feel my face heating up at our closeness, I take a little step back and shake my head.

"No I just wasn't paying attention as all, but um please don't worry about me but today I hope to battle again in a eight smash" His eyes slightly widen up.

"Oh can I join in your match?" I close my eyes and shake my head with empathy.

"Well I would ask you to join but it seems that the few that I've already asked have found some to fill in the other six" He slightly pouts at my lie but then perks up and pats my shoulder.

"Well ok then I'll just ask next time, but are you leaving now?" I nod and go over to the door, he waves to me and as I close the door then other inside all call out to him. I lean on the door and think. Well he's mad more friends then I can count in one day… me leaving him for a few days, or a few weeks shouldn't be too much of a problem, right? I shake my head at the thought and walk through the well light hall way and ponder the many thoughts of the people I want to ask. I haven't seen Peach but by how people describe her I don't think she be much of help as to cons to this problem, Zelda is a fair lady but Link says that she can sometimes only see the bad of things and make you believe it too. I think about Samus and Zero suit only one of them has the same problem I do, at least that I know of, and they both are pretty fair in their judgment with things. But I can't just go up to one of them and ask this… Then something hits me and I start running back to our room. There I knock on the door to make sure Lucina isn't changing or anything "Yes, come in" I open the door then look at her putting on one of her boots.

"Lucina I… um need your help" She stands up.

"Yeah what is it?" I look down and play with the pages of my book.

"Well you see in recent affairs I've managed to get myself tangled up in a mess as you could say…" She slightly gasps.

"Was it that boy Pit, I can't stand him or his goddess or that Doppelganger of his!" I chuckle and shake my head.

"No nothing involving of them… Lucina are you blushing?" She slightly looks away.

"No, I'm just a little lightheaded from not eating" I chuckle then decided to press on the matter.

"You blushed when you said Pit, and he was the only person who's name you actually said, is there something with you and Pit?" She shakes her head…

"Well unless you count the fact that whenever we face off he always has a smile on his face even when I defeat him, it just bugs me so much!" I chuckle "But can we go back to you, I don't like talking about myself so much…" I nod then sigh once more.

"Well I just wanted to ask you if you could ask your friends to help me consider something" She looks at me then slightly giggles.

"OK but can I ask you something?" I nod.

"Are you going to wind up like Marth and Ike because I'm actually starting to like the idea of them being together!" I slightly blush.

"I'm sorry but I will not wind up like them… I'm just trying to assert my feelings" She smirks then pats my shoulder.

"Ok Robin, but I'll ask everyone at breakfast, just come here after breakfast and everyone will be here OK?" I nod.

"Thank you Lucina" She smiles.

"It's not problem, but you have to swear not to tell anyone what I said about Pit got it!?" I chuckle and nod.

"I'll make sure not to" She nods then takes her leave, after a few seconds I go into my shared room to see both Marth and Ike sharing an imitate moment, I clear my throat and Marth breaks from Ike.

"Oh Robin we-" I wave my hands in the air.

"No need to explain, it's actually a rather nice sight to see such romance in the air" They smile.

"Well since you were up did you see Kirby?" I nod, Ike curses under his breath.

"I knew we slept in too late, common Marth before he eats it all again!" Marth chuckles then waves to me as he leaves me alone in to solitude of the room. I take a breathe then rub my hands together trying to think about what would happen if I were to tell him about this confusion of mine. He does like Fiora so maybe I shouldn't tell him, maybe I should just figure out what I should do and just leave him out of it… but then again if I do those events in the one on the dining hall will happen all the time and I doubt he won't start to get suspicious after a little while. I lay back on my bed and just stare at the roof.

"I don't even feel myself anymore, how did this happen…?"

Over an hour passes with me running over thoughts in my head, and still Lucina hasn't come back, maybe they don't want to help me and to be honest I don't really blame them. I get up then leave my room and go into Lucina's where I see Zero Suit, Lucina and Cronus, they look to me.

"Oh Robin I didn't think you were in here, I was about to go out looking for you" I chuckle.

"Same here, you guys really need to be louder" They giggle then Cronus speaks.

"You know I didn't take you for someone who wanted to be in a relationship, but now that I look at it you two would be cute together!" I blush as Zero Suit agrees.

"Yeah they would, but like all of you men for some reason you can't just talk to one another" Lucina adds in.

"I haven't seen much but for some reason I've heard that most everyone had to get outside help just for their relationship to form" They both nod, I clear my throat cutting their conversation off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your gossiping" They smile then Zero Suit speaks.

"Well it's not like we can actually help you anyway, cause whatever we say probably won't change out you feel towards Shulk" They nod.

"But I guess we could do something to make you more comfortable around him…" Cronus suddenly gasps when she says that.

"Lucina that perfect, what if we set up a date for them to go on!" I feel my face heat up.

"T-there's no way Shulk would agree to a date with me…!" She giggles.

"I don't mean like a real date, but like just a little going out thing with two other people, it doesn't even have to be called a date but it my experience most of the time when you do something together with someone you wind up realizing what you actually want with that person" Zero suit agrees.

"Yes, as me and Snake both hated each other until we went out together to buff up our equipment, then we had a gun war as to who's was better… and I think you know how that one ends" I nod.

"Well who should go on the date with them?" Lucina asks.

"What about you Lucina, Pit won't stop talking about you." She slightly blushes as she looks to her.

"R-really? What does he say about me?" Zero Suit chuckles slightly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She looks at her hands.

"I could never do that, everyone would think something of it..." We all chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure we all do right now…" I say, Cronus sighs loudly.

"Well I'll think of something, since actually I'm the only person out of us three that he actually knows it'll be more relaxing on his part… but the only problem, I don't have, or like, anyone to bring on this 'Date'." Zero suit looks at her.

"What about Dark Pit?" She stifles her laughter a bit.

"He doesn't like me only cause I look to familiar, as he put it, plus I don't really think he'll stop being arrogant even for something like this" Lucina chimes in.

"Oh what about the Samurai you were telling me about?" She suddenly looks up at him.

"Takamaru, n-no way he'll agree to it" Zero Suit scoffs.

"You, Marth and a couple of other fighters are the only people who can actually understand him" She nods.

"I just know Japanese for some reason…"(2) She pauses for a second then groans.

"Fine then I'll ask him, but only because he doesn't speak English you two won't have a reason to get distracted, but in the mean time I think you two should get Shulk to agree on this" Zero Suit nods.

"Well actually he'll agree to anything even if it is dangerous" She smiles at my comment.

"Well that makes our job much easier, common let's go find him!" Zero suit starts to push me out of the door along with Lucina and we part ways to find Shulk. We find him and he agreed with no second thought, Zero Suit called it a small gathering for newcomers, even if Cronus wasn't she acted as a guide so I guess that counted for something.

The afternoon hits and we meet where Lucina convinced us to meet at, I stand at the… Wuhu Island door which belonged to the Mii's it seemed like a pretty relaxing place being a resort and all. But for some reason it's taking everyone longer just to get her and it's really bothering me! Just then as I loudly sigh I hear the faint Japanese in my ears, I look to my right and see the Samurai Takamaru that they were talking about._ Oh he was an assist… _

"Honkidesu ka?" He nods.

"Hai, Sore wa watashi ni atarashi yujin o motarasu deshou." She giggles understanding what he said, she notices me and starts to walk a bit faster over to me.

"Robin, sorry we took so long, I had to wait for him since he was in a two matches" I shake my head.

"At least you had a reason" She nods,

"Oh Takamaru, this is Robin!" He looks at me then bows.

"Nice to meet you." His accent comes out fluently, I nod then shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well" She giggles.

"Oh that what's I forgot to tell you, he can understand English he just can't speak it very well" He bows slightly once more.

"Watashi o yurushitekudasai…" She shakes her head at him.

"Takamaru you don't have to apologize, right robin?" I nod.

"Yes, it's nice to see different cultures every once and a while" He smiles then nods.

"Arigato Robin, Watashi wa anata to onaji seibetsu no kankei de anata o tasukeru tame ni kangei ijo ni naru to omoimasu!" She giggles at what he said.

"What did he say?" She loses her giggle then she looks else where.

"Oh He just said that he's more then happy to help us!" I nod then thank him, as we finish talking we hear Shulk running over to us, he slightly pants when he get's over to us when he says hello to Takamaru.

"Wait where's everyone else?" She shrugs.

"Maybe they had something else better to do, but either way this must go on, now would you to please go a head I need to ask Robin something" They both shrug then walk into the resort.

"Robin, do you have a plan for this? I shake my head.

"How can you expect to tell him this without like an idea of what your going to say to him?" I shrug.

"Look I'm here to figure out if I do have any feelings but if I don't then I won't say anything and this 'date' was for nothing" She sighs.

"Fine then but if something good does happen I'll make up an excuse and we'll leave you two alone" She winks at me, I chuckle awkwardly then nod. Were about to go inside when something comes back into my mind.

"Wait, you said Takamaru can understand English so why do you still speak Japanese around him?" She giggles and pokes at her own cheeks.

"Who says I want everyone to know what I say to him?" I take her subtle hint then I sigh and walk inside along with Coronus.

We wind up doing almost next to nothing inside while in there, I'm not sure but I felt like Shulk would steal glances whenever I turned my head but other then that I couldn't really feel anything else different when I was around him. But then it happened, we were placed down onto a beach and since there was food here as well it kind of made it feel really relaxing. Shulk stood up after eating some tempura and placed his sword on the ground and started to remove his jacket, I slightly blush already knowing what he was going to do. I get up.

"Shulk what are you doing?" He turns his head to me.

"This is a beach so, it's just right to have fun and you can't have fun in these clunky clothes so I'm getting rid of them" He throws his jacket next to his blade along with his pants, I blush as he does looking away from him.

"What's wrong Robin, you sick?" I face him.

"No, I'm not sick!" I didn't mean to sounds so irritated but it's just hard to look at him now knowing that he's next to necked while being this close to me. He shrugs then nods.

"Well I think you should join me!" I shake my head.

"Ah I'm good!" He smirks.

"Yeah right, I bet your sweating under that trench coat" He tries to remove it I just slap away his hand.

"Common were all friends here it's not like it really matters" I clear my throat.

"For me it kind of does!" He tilts his head.

"Why?" I look away from him,

"I can't say why" He sighs, he's about to say something when suddenly we hear Takamaru talking.

"Gehin! Mitehaikenai Cronus!" She grunts.

"Why can't I look, if there kissing then let me see it!" He continues to block her view of Shulk.

"Watashi wa watashi ga anata no kokoro o toru mae ni, anata ga kare ni yotte uttori to natte kyoka shimasen!" She slightly gasps.

"Really!?" He turns and faces her.

"Hai..." She giggles then waves her hand over his head.

"Well I guess we'll just leave you two alone then, but Takamaru?" He grunts "Anata no hontoni kawai!" He rubs the back of his head.

"Cronus anata no kawaii sugiru!" She giggles then they leave the resort. I slightly sigh sort of relived that it's less awkward now… wait Shulk's still trying to strip me.

"Um Robin what did they mean by all that stuff?" I shrug.

"She's crazy I wouldn't know half the time what she talking about" He chuckles.

"I doubt that… and you want to know why I do?" I humor him.

"Sure" Still only in his swim attire he puts his hand on his hips.

"Well for one thing this morning kind of had me confused me but now it's making much more since. But one thing that I will say is that I hope you can figure out how you feel… because I already have" My face heats up as I'm sure he notices it from the sudden smile he obtains. He already know how he feels, I really hope this isn't a nice way of saying something terrible! I regroup my thought. Do I really think that if he tells me we should just stay friend that it'd be horrible, or is it just humiliation of some sort? Either way I can tell that now I'm very much sure of how I feel about him, about all of this. I open my mouth slowly…

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another cliffy, but it'll probably be pretty boring to see what happens... But anyways I hope you liked it, and I really enjoyed saying those Japaneses phrases while my brother kept asking me what I was saying *Snicker, snicker*, but if you happen to know Japanese and see that I got the translations wrong, (Since I was using Google Translate and all) feel free to tell me and I'll find a better translated version of it!<strong>

**(1): Lucario... I pretty sure not even the ****Pokémon**** franchise it's self has explained what kind of Pokemon he is ****Pokémon he is, so I just assumed by the bandit mask and hind legs that he was a raccoon, correct me if i'm wrong. **Since I was politely corrected I made a small change to his description the best way that I could. 

**(2): I just assumed that because the Mii's have been here since the Wii was released in Japan, and then released all around the world that they must know how to speak like pretty much all languages. **

**Translations:**

_Honkidesu ka?_- **Are you sure?**

_Hai, Sore wa watashi ni atarashi yujin o motarasu deshou._- **Yes, it will help me make friends**.

_Watashi o yurushitekudasai_- **Please forgive me.**

_Arigato Robin, Watashi wa anata to onaji seibetsu no kankei de anata o tasukeru tame ni kangei ijo ni naru to omoimasu!- _**Thank you Robin, I will be more then happy to help you with your same sex relationship!**

_Gehin! Mitehaikenai Cronus!- _**Indecent! Cassie look don't look!**

_Watashi wa watashi ga anata no kokoro o toru mae ni, anata ga kare ni yotte uttori to natte kyoka shimasen!- _**I won't allow to become entranced by him before I steal your heart!**

_Hai_**- Yes**

_Anata no hontoni kawai!_- **I think your really cute!**

_Cronus__ anata no kawaii sugiru!- _**I think your cute too!**


	4. The breaking point

Chapter 4: The breaking point.

Words form on my mouth but nothing comes out when suddenly I'm cut off by loud yelling coming from the resort door. Pit, Meta Knight, Lucario, Pac-man (As I finally learned his name) a Mii gunman, and Sheik. All walk in talking rather loudly, I grit my teeth slightly then try and speak again, when Pit's childlike voice rings in my ear.

"Hey Shulk and Robin you should join us in a fight, we need two more fighters to make this eight fighter!" Shulk, to my slight annoyance, turns around and nods.

"Sure, it's not like were doing much here anyways no one showed up for the tour so we've just been here!" They smile, Lucario must have notice my anger as he walked over to me.

"Seems like you have something on your mind" I nod then slam my book closed and go over to Shulk and pull his slightly bear warm shoulder my face so he's facing me.

"Well Shulk if you want to fight so greatly take them on yourself as I am going to leave to my pleasure and annoyance, if you wish to hear what I had to say to you, merely forget it as it does not matter since, 'Were not doing anything'!" I storm past everyone and leave slamming the door behind me and feeling the cold chill of the hall way. I take a ragged breathe then I push my hair back, I rest my hand over my eye and wonder why I did that, and I really do feel angry right now, it's not just an act because I don't feel like fighting, I'm genuinely angry right now. But why? Shulk did nothing to harm me… he sure as heck did something too offend me, but nothing that was worth the outburst I'd given him. I stand up then start to defend my self "Well he did offend me and that normally returns the offence, so I hope I did him well" I humph to myself when I hear a voice chuckling, I open my eyes to see Marth, I slightly jump back and look at him. "Marth, did you hear that?" He smiles and sweetly and nods.

"Yes, almost everything, you do know that those doors aren't sound proof right?" I chuckle awkwardly then shake my head and look down, he walks over to me and leans on the door next to me. "Look it's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm pretty sure whatever happened in there before was well worth the breathe you gave to him. But your missing the big picture here…" He pauses as I look at him "What do you really want from Shulk, is your lashing out an answer of just more confusion?" I look to him.

"Forgive me Marth, but your not suggesting that I have to answer this on my own are you?" He closes his eyes and shrugs.

"I wouldn't know, it's your answer not mine, you have to figure that one out on your own" I sigh slightly.

"What about you Marth, did this happen to you when… you know with you and Ike?" He shakes his head.

"I already knew that I loved Ike the problem was telling him, I was afraid that he was going to reject me making me feel even more lonely then I needed too… but somehow, also known as Peach, Ike found out and he confronted be about it and actually lifted my sprites up about the whole thing" I groan slightly.

"That's the problem, there's no outside force stopping you two, I just wish that there was someway for the two of us to just to be alone and not by someone else's accord" Marth looks to me.

"That's it, you need to be alone with him and so you need to make sure that he doesn't get into any fights right?" I nod "Well then get to it, your questions aren't going to be answered here!" He starts to push me slightly, I ground my feet in stopping him.

"What are you talking about, there's no way for me to actually do that since he's always around someone, he has a perfect likeable about him…" Marth sighs slightly.

"Well then I wish the best of luck to you, but just remember you didn't want any outside forces so don't ask anyone for help alright? And even if you do I'll make sure that everyone knows not to help you." Before I can say anything he cuts me off "Great, now good luck!" With that he gracefully walks off, I sigh and rub my forehead I'd never though I'd be saying this but… for one in my life I just wish I hadn't had met anyone and just stayed unconscious… I sigh to myself one more time then look outside at the large window seeing the sunset leaving the horizon.

"It's getting late, maybe I'll think of something tomorrow…" I decided not to do much more for the day and just go to my room, along the way I see the once bordered off door with the flying duck on it, brightly lit lighting the hall way along with ours. Somehow I didn't notice this before but it seems like the door is something you would see a dog living in. Is this fighter a dog? My question his answered rather briskly, a dog crawls out and looks up at me, I just stand there unsure of what to do when it barks at me softly. I smile then bend over and rub it's head as well as the duck on it's back. "Well you're an odd fighter, you don't speak do you?" He shakes his head "But you can understand human words, interesting… Well say did you just get here?" He nods then points to his door then I notice some writing on it.

I can write too, pretty much whatever a human can do I can as well.(1) I read the text then I smile and an idea sparks inside of my head.

"Say what do you say you help me out with a problem?" He looks at me with a slightly interested look "It's nothing that's difficult it's just a problem that I need some help with, and I think you could really be the thing that I need for this" He goes back into his room then comes out with a pencil and paper then write quickly and shows it to me.

Is it about that guy everyone has been talking about, I know your Robin but everyone keeps saying how cute you two look together. I blush at the words then I nod.

"Not about the cute part, but yes it is about him, Marth has made it his duty to keep almost everyone around me away from me since I just so happened to speak to him to now I'm pretty much on my own now" He laughs with human teeth coming out then he nods and sniffs me. I know this is what dogs normally do so I just let it happen, when he's finished he writes again.

So what did you want me to do? I shrug.

"To be honest I hadn't gotten that far, the only thing I can say is that at one point and time I need everyone out of here so I can get Shulk alone…" The duck on his head jumps up as he get's an idea, the duck writs with it's beak. I can barely read it but I manage to work it out.

I saw a huge room with blue little boxes some of them were smashed and had a person's name inside of them, one near the middle had said that they wanted Duck Hunt to complete All-star on the hardest challenge, maybe that would work since he is a really good fighter and defender. I look at him and smile.

"Well actually yes, everyone does say it is near impossible to win that mode unless your very strong, but I doubt that everyone would care to watch that for the time that I need" The dog shakes his head then writes once more.

Actually no, right when I came here it was pretty much empty until I found out that they were watching something about a Mairo finishing up 20 turn in Crazy orders I think for a second.

"If everybody really is that interest in those challenges then maybe I could work out something, could you take me to that room?" He nods then turns and starts to walk quickly to the room. I keep up with him and see the door less opening to the room and see light blue panels, most at the bottom are smashed but the rest at the top are still closed off while some of them have a different color to them. I feel the dog pulling on my pant leg, I look to read once more.

There's one for you, see? He walks over to, I touch the perfectly cleaned glass marking it with my finger prints, suddenly I can see something at the bottom of it. I read it aloud.

"Get a Fever Rush 4 or more times in a single game of Trophy Rush, _Reward: Conquest (Ablaze)_" I look at it then another idea strikes me, "Can people watch you do these things?" He nods "Wonderful, now I really have an idea, tomorrow I'm going to attempt this, and I want you to gather as many fighters as you can, then I'll do everything else from there, but you'll have to be prepared to do your challenge alright?" He nods "Great then, It was really great meeting you and thank you for all of your help…" I pause as he nods to me "Also, do you have a name, I wouldn't want to refer to you as just Duck Hunt" He nods then writes then shows it to me, "Mr. Peepers?" He nods.

Mr. Ipeepayouwhenyoufail I chuckle then pat his head once more.

We both leave for our rooms, I go into mine then lay on my made up bed, and just lay there looking up at the ceiling. I hope this plan can work but one thing's for sure, I'm more then positive that I have actual feelings towards Shulk now… Slumber forces it's way onto me and I soon fall asleep. When I awaken I see Marth and Ike in the same way I saw them the other morning, I get up make up the bed then I notice a note on the door, I pick it up and read it. _Do not concern if you don't see me in my room, I've just left to go into a battle with a certain person but I should be back later in the evening if you need me for anything._ I smile then place it back on the door and take my leave. Once at the Trophy door I stand in front of it then I hear slight barking headed in my direction, Duck Hunt stops in front of me while a group of fighters are talking as well. I nod at him then open the door and walk inside, I'm met with a lever of some kind, I touch it and see the gold, that the many fighters have gained, falls down into a vat with more money in it, then I see a small explanation in the corner. _**The amount of time varies on the amount of money you give out. 180 gives you 30 seconds.**_ I think then go with the max of 900 then I press the button, a light flashes then I'm standing what looks like a floating island in the middle of nowhere, then the same booming voice says a countdown and suddenly a golden box lands on my head.

I groan then smash it out. More boxes fall stacking themselves into a vertical line, I assume that I'm suppose to destroy the falling boxes before they reach that line in the air. I knock them down and gain some points that are going over to another meter. I begin to notice that whenever I destroy a particular number of boxes it makes that meter full and when it does it makes these colorful circles appear with pictures of money, or a figurine of what looks to be a trophy, and rarely I see a green one that I don't know what it does. I wasn't really keeping track so I just got as many as I could until the time ran out, at one point the boxes did get past the line and when I took my time knocking it over it fell from under me. My time ran out and I was ejected from the game, when I did I was surrounded by all the fighters who came to watch me.

"Woah you actually did it" Falco said with a cocky voice.

"Oh so that means that Dr. Mario has to do it now!" Sonic says, the man who I assume to be Dr. Mario, gasps slightly.

"Why, mines is almost impossible!" The goddess Palutena, who I assumed because of her looks, speaks up.

"Well you did say that if anyone else does it you'd get yours" He sighs slightly.

"But I have two, can't you give me a break?" The woman who looked very fit named, perfectly enough, The Wii fit Trainer pats his shoulder.

"No one get's breaks, I'm always working out so you can do this!" He sighs but after more words from the fighters he decided to attempt his. While choosing his they all look to me and smile.

"Thanks Robin you gave us something else to do today!" I smile at the little blue boy in a suit of armor, know as Mega man, and nod. I find Duck Hunt in the crowd and he holds up another piece of paper.

Yes I know I'm going right now, but since I'm doing this whatever your plan is you better now mess it up! I smile at the Mr. Peepers's words and nod.

"Trust me I wont, plus this won't work exactly today, it's just part of a certain plan that I want to work out" He nods then we go to the All-star's door once more with yet another group of fighters, I stop and look down. "How did you get all these people here? Didn't you say that you just got here yesterday?" He nods then laughs and writes...

I just know the really important people and they introduced me to everyone else!(2) I sigh slightly then just go with him, everyone looks to us, the large ape and the small chimp, who's names are DK and Diddy Kong, move up to duck hunt and make hooting sounds. _I guess they can't talk either._ They exchange some more sounds then go ahead of everyone. I see a vast number of fighters, many of them I've seen but one I didn't hope to see quiet yet. Shulk, he's standing with a distant look on his face while some of his acquainted friends talk to him, I grunt then start to walk off when I hear my name being called out.

"Hey Robin!?" I pretend that I didn't hear him and turn the corner and try to hide out, his footsteps get louder and I just wait to hear his voice once more. "Robin!" I stand up and look in his direction but not at him.

"Oh Shulk I didn't hear you, is there something you needed from me?" He nods.

"Yeah I wanted to apologize for yesterday, whatever I did to make you upset I didn't mean to" My anger rises again but I try and keep my calm "Common, why don't we just go and watch Duck Hunt, it's not like were doing much else" For some reason that triggers something as I look directly into his sky blue eyes and speak with all my bunched up emotions coming out easily.

"Shulk, there is something we are doing here, it may not be the smartest thing to do here but I need for you to hear this, I do not care about anything else and neither do you at this point just listen to me and then you can go back to doing whatever it is you want to…" I pause then slowly open my mouth. Before my brain can process anything else I speak.

"I like you, and not in the way of friendship either like in the way of Marth and Ike, I don't exactly know when these feelings surfaced but they did and all they have been doing is keeping me up with these useless questions that I have to find out the answer for, but I've found that answer now and weather this winds up running the presses friendship we've managed to form over the course of the last days or not… I thank you for it." He looks at me this he raises his hand, I expect something along the lines of an upset response or rejection of some kind. Suddenly I feel both of his hand grip my arms pushing them close to my body enabling them from moving.

"Robin, that's amazing, I didn't even think you felt like that, the other day I was about to tell you, but then I remembered that Pit said he was going to come here for a fight. I didn't want to embarrass you so I kept it to myself, but I was going to tell you eventually...!" He pauses, my face heats up as I speak with a slight stutter.

"T-tell me w-what?" He looks down at me with a emotions filled expression as his slightly warm touches my cheek and he leers over me then he speaks closely into my ear.

"I like you too" With those words in my ear I stand there frozen, he backs away slightly and chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "I wanted to I love you, but I think that's pushing it…" He chuckles then stops and touches my hand, still stunned at his response I just stand there at a loss for words "Common I show you something…" Without any of my consent he starts to drag me off away from the hall way of loud cheers and other nonsense.

We leave that hallway then he tells me to close my eyes and not to open them until I get inside, when we do I smell fresh grass, the wind is slightly blowing and I can tell were on some kind of hill just by the angle of it. He pulls me down to him and I sit down, "Ok you can open your eyes now!" When I do I'm met with the same place that he was so exotic to see once again, from his adventures in his world the place called Gaur Plain. It's nighttime and the starts shine brightly as does the moon, I glace over to him. My nerves have finally calmed so I speak in a soft voice to him.

"Why did you want to bring me here?" He chuckles and pulls one of his legs up and rests on it.

"Because it's special here, I wouldn't say it's special because of the thing that happened here but it just is… and I wanted to bring you here to show it to you since your really special to me now" My face heats up as I keep looking upward at the starry sky trying to anything else but look at his face.

"O-oh really, well thank you for this, but I think that maybe we should get back to everyone else before they start questioning" I try to get up but I'm pulled back down to the ground, I wind up falling on my back with a thump as I slightly scream out. I close my mouth when I see Shulk directly above me with a smile over his lips, "Um Shulk would you please get off of me…" He shakes his head then lowers his mouth on to my neck and speaks, his hot breath tickles my neck as he speaks onto it.

"Oh common, we should e doing a lot more at this point~" My cheeks burn up as I try to push him off with all of my strength.

"No not at all! This is something that I'm not familiar with and I'm more then sure you aren't either so maybe it would be better if we'd just slowed down a little!" He chuckles and slightly bites my neck, I slightly gasp trying not to sound too pleased with his little show of affection. He removes his mouth from my neck then lifts himself back up and towers over me once more.

"Well then how do you suppose we do this then?" I take a breathe then push him up back into out original sitting positions, I slowly face him then grab his hand tightly.

"L-like this…" His face turns a light pink when I lean in to kiss him, I'm not exactly sure of what I'm doing but it just feels so natural. He releases my hand and touches m face to deepen the kiss, I start to make slight sounds then he licks my lips, unsure of what that meant I just opened my mouth hoping that was what he meant. I'm correct as he proceeds to use his tongue the explore my mouth. Like a caterpillars in a hole (2), he wiggles his tongue all around the inside of my mouth making sure not to miss a single thing. I begin to feel slightly lightheaded from all this motion and action then my arm falls asleep under me causing me to fall breaking the kiss. He falls as well over me, before we get up I quickly put my arms around him and continue to kiss him, he's surprised for a moment but soon returns the feeling. Quite some times passes and were still kissing, what surprises me the most is that no one has looked for us, but we can't stay here as time still goes on and we can't be here after sleep hours. I break the kiss and look at Shluk's flustered face and I just smile.

"What's wrong?" He asks worried, I chuckle and shake my head.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't think that we should stay here for much longer, you remember what happened the last time we came out after sleep hours" He chuckles then sits up and stands up helping me as well.

"Your right, I kind of got lost in the moment there" I chuckle as well, suddenly Shulk grabs my hand tightly.

"Um Shulk how about we finish up in-" The door swings open as I see Lucina standing there with a seriously determined expression, she looks at the both of us, I had long since lost the interest to care about our relationship so I just continues to hold his hand. Without a single word she grabs my hand and pulls on it.

"Robin! Rosalina has something wrong with her Luma, I think your magic can help come on!" I start to get dragged by her monstrous strength, my hand slips from Shulk as he tries to get it back but fails, he sighs and runs out and screams down the hallway.

"Just tell me in the morning, I'll be up early this time!" I smile and nod as his figure disappears in the hallway.

We get all the way to our shared room when she forces me inside and closes the door, I stumble then gain myself and look to her, she has a rather interested look on her face more then her usual straight face or smile when she sees her father.

"So… what happened!?" Her happy voice slightly confuses me as I feel my cheeks heat up, I look down at my book and speak with a soft voice.

"He feels the same way…" With they she explodes and runs over to me into a tight embrace, I've never seen her this way so I really don't know what to do. She looks at me and smiles brightly.

"Just for the record I already knew I just wanted to hear you say it!" I blush further then just look at her.

"But still I believe that you should have done more with him" I slightly sigh.

"I do not need the fantasies of any of you females on me right now" She shakes her head and sits on her bed.

"That's not why I saw that I say that because Marth, well actually Ike told me that when they first got together that that's what they did" My face heats up once more.

"W-well I'm nothing like them, as their relationship was more then prepared before hand" She chuckles then sighs.

"Well I'll take that word and leave it, but at one point you'll be begging for something at one point, I'm just trying to help get it out of the way early…" I groan then leave the room and go back out of the hallway, I sigh when I realize why did I come out here in the first place? I sigh then decided to visit a place I probably shouldn't…

I go to the hallway at the very last hallway with Shulk's room in it, next to his room is the Wii fit's room, I can faintly hear music and someone speaking in a calm voice. On the other side I see a yellow ball cut in fourths to form a mouth, I assume it's Pac-man's, I go to Shulk's door then knock on it. It's answered almost too quickly but it's opened to a nice looking sight, he has on nothing more then his underwear and a towel over his head. I smile slightly with remembering the other day when he was in that at the beach, when he sees me his line of a mouth turns into a bright smile then he speaks.

"Oh Robin why are you here I though Rosalina was-" I cut him off.

"Lucina lied, but I didn't come here for anything, I just wanted to get away from my room for a little bit and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go for the time being" He smiles then removes the towel and tosses it over to his unmade bed.

"Well I would invite you in but I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that quite yet huh?" I slightly blush at him then look down I want to say something but nothing comes out so we just stand there in the silence of the night. "Well Robin is that all you needed?" I look up then glance at his lips and blush slightly the nod.

"Y-yes, that was all… thank you" Right when I'm about to leave I'm pulled back and into a slightly wet kiss. My hands touch his abs and chest, I try and not to feel on them and stop my hands from moving as he stops then kiss then gives me another quick one of my closed mouth. I look at him and he winks.

"See you tomorrow?" I look down and nod "Good, goodnight Robin!" I smile and nods.

"Goodnight to you as well Shulk" He chuckles then closes his door as I starts to leave the hallway and go back to my room for well deserved rest.

* * *

><p><strong>It's midnight and I have exams~ *Sighs* I love making this but friends and other things have really been getting in my way lately... but still over all tell me if you like it, what you don't like ooc things or anything else, thank you for reading this as well!<strong>

**(1): I wasen't really sure if I should make him talk normally but I got tired with everyone talk mess, so I'm making anyone that is a confirmed animal (Which does not mean pokemon) the ability not to talk, as Dk aand Diddy Kong i'm not sure what i'm going to do for them, but all work it out eventually.**

**(2): I just though that that little trivia on Shulk was just the cutest thing ever, but forgive me if made you grossed for the simile I used it.**

***Plus since school is back in session, it might take some time for me to update unlike over the Winter break, but I will try my best to get it in within a week's span***


	5. Urges and Actions

_**Chapter 5: Urges and actions**_

That morning I turn over in my bed my see both Marth and Ike in bed, in a simple bear bliss enjoying the warmth they produce off of one another. I feel my face heat up as I pull the sheets over my eyes and take a breath. _I know I shouldn't think about this I'm a man who just so happens to be thinking about another man, that's not bad right? I mean maybe it's normal… wait no it's not!_ I sigh loudly then toss the sheets over my body and get up ignoring the mess I've just created on my bed, I get my things and try to take my mind off of it. Around this time Ness and Kirby should be up in the dining room, but suddenly I remember something Shulk told me that he was going to be up really early today, I really hope that he isn't and I'm going to make sure I don't have to meet up with him this early when there's almost no one is around to see the- I clear my throat then put my ear to the door, I hear mumbles of about five people one I recognize as Kirby's since he's voice is cutely high. I slightly open the door and it creeks as if it knew I was trying to be quiet. So I just peak my head inside and see Kirby, Ness, Meta Knight, Luigi and Bowser I sigh with relief then they all run over to me almost causing me to hit my head on the door knob.

"Robin we've been looking for you!" Kirby says while jumping slightly.

"Yeah… Shulk came here loudly asking where you were" Luigi says with little to non emotions, Bower slaps his back.

"Speak up moron, but anyways, yeah he wanted to know where you were looks like you've really made him fond of you" His thick fingers tap my shoulder. "Yeah and you need to go find him, he said he wanted to continue from last night or something" My face heats up once more but this time, it doesn't go away as easily.

"N-no way there's no need to find him so quickly we can finish that up later anyways" I walk over away from them they follow them.

"Common It's not like anyone will hear you two, Master hand made the walls almost sound proof for a reason!" Ness adds.

"Yeah but because he did the door aren't so sound proof" Bowser laughs deeply.

"Yeah… that's how everyone knows what's going on in matches most of the time" Luigi adds, I sigh slightly then speak.

"Look this happens to be my life and I just don't feel like I should be doing this so quickly right now…" Ness chuckle loudly.

"You sound just like Lucas!" He covers his mouth as he laughs.

"Oh so that means you'll be the bottom, I hope your not a loud one…" Bowser says.

"Well at It'll be more tolerable then when Peach is singing in the shower..." Bowser nods.

"You got that right!" I sigh slightly.

"You all aren't helping him, I know just what he needs!" Everyone looks to Kirby, Meta Knight speaks up.

"Please don't say a date because your last date didn't go so well..." Kirby giggles.

"That was only because I ate everything… but no seriously I think they really do need a date, they don't know anything about one another and Robin is obviously nervous about being alone around him!" Ness Agrees.

"Yeah we should set up a date for them!" Bowser growls slightly.

"Why is it that everyone always has to get involved into OTHER people's problems?" Luigi makes a depressed sound.

"Maybe it's because there's nothing more to do but fight here…?" Bowser shrugs.

"Common you know you want to help Bowser" Meta Knight says, He grunts and looks away.

"No, I just don't have anything else to do right now… like Luigi said" He chuckle meekly.

"What about you Meta Knight?" Bowser asks.

"Honestly I don't feel like I could be much of any help but if you all need me for anything I'll be glad to help in any way I can" They all smile brightly then turn to me finally.

"Your not going to ask for my consent are you?" They all shake their heads, then I sigh. "Well did any of you even think what if Shulk find me before you finish your plan?" They look then look to the floor.

"Actually... we hadn't." Bowser walks over to me and puts a rough sharp palm on me once more.

"Don't worry I'm sure with your stealth you'll e able to do it right?" I slightly remove his claw away from my hand before speaking.

"Honestly I always wind up running into him at one point in the day" They groan slightly.

"Man you two are too good for each other…" I look down to Ness.

"Well sorry for something I can't help, it's not like I'm calling the shots here" He looks up then smiles. Suddenly Luigi's voice comes up behind everyone else's.

"Um… maybe you could join me for a day…" We all look to him, he holds his hands up like we accused him of something. "Trust me it's not anything like that, it's just I know how invisible I can be sometimes so maybe if your around me then maybe not so many fighters will notice you" They laugh slightly.

"He's right half the time I forget that he's even there" Luigi sighs slightly.

"Yeah do that! We'll have to test it out first..." Luigi sits down and Kirby pushes me over to another chair next to him and I fall over into the chair, "Just sit there you can talk if you want to!" I chuckle awkwardly then look to Luigi.

"You know I've heard that you were a real quiet fighter" He nods.

"Yeah I'm kind of like the shadow to my brother Mairo…" I chuckle.

"Well I think you're a very great fighter and honestly I didn't notice Mairo very much outside of you maybe it was the green that stuck out the most out of you" He slightly chuckles, we have a small conversation then the doors open up I glance to make sure it's not Shulk when it's not I look back to Luigi. "So exactly how does this work?" He shrugs.

"Honestly I don't really know most people just don't know that I'm there until I say something…" I smile slightly.

"Well maybe it's because you don't show enough confidence, I think that you would be a very popular person if you'd just show off a little bit more" He looks at me.

"Well how do I do that?" I look away, I honestly don't know but I'm sure I can think of something.

"How about I help you while were together, we will need something to do after all" He smiles slightly and nods.

"Thank you!" I smile and chuckle when I starts to hear Jigglypuff and Greninja walk in.

"Oh hey you're here Jiggles!" Kirby says while running over to them.

"Well they won't notice us…" I look at Luigi when suddenly I feel something lightweight on my lap. I look down only to see Jigglypuff, she looks up to me suddenly then gasps and she hops off of my lap.(1)

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" I smile then shake my head then I prop her back onto my lap.

"It's fine your not the first creature to do this to me, honest" Her cheeks flush slightly as she turns around.

"Don't tell me you already like him, you just met him jigglypuff!" She smiles then shaks her head.

"I do already like someone, he's just cute it's what pretty much all girls do you know~" He shakes his head.

"No. No not at all… But your Robin right?" I nod he smiles and nods then points a webbed finger at the door, "Shulk was looking-" I groan then gently remove Jigglypuff from my lap and get up.

"Alright already stop telling me about him for just a couple of seconds!" I hear Luigi's footsteps as I walk out.

"Sorry but we'll come and find you when we figure out the plan!" I don't say anything but leave with Luigi. Soon I come to a stop and then I turn to him.

"Luigi I've forgotten almost everything that we were doing" He speaks.

"It was nothing actually… but I guess we should find something to do until then" I nod then suddenly think of something.

"You're a veteran here, perhaps you could show me around to some places, I've heard of this trophy shop and I would like to see it" He smiles slightly then nods and starts to walk I follow him.

We wind up spending the majority of the day looking at trophy's but to my little advantage what everyone was saying about Luigi's invisibility actually backfired, we actually found much more pople this way, luckily non being Shulk but we recently found out that because of the little date thing me Shulk, Coronus, and Takamaru had that they actually formed a relationship and were going out. Odd to see something beneficial come out of that disaster but I'm happy for them either way still I figured something was odd whenever she followed him around the stage whenever he was called there (2). We also found out the Pit and Lucina always have matched in the middle of the day for some reason neither have explained their reason's for doing so, we met up with the apparent fearless children of Bowser also known as the Kopalings, they had all just arrived here and were more then ecstatic to see Luigi. Shaking already he just stands and stares at them.

"We won't mess with you Luigi we actually missed you!" The youngest looking one named Lemmy says.

"R-really?" The burliest one and also the second pink one named Roy speaks up.

"Yeah we just want to fight Mairo really you're a great fighter too though!" He chuckles awkwardly then the other pink one walks over to me and smiles.

"Hey your Robin right your with those Fire emblem fighters right?" Her tone suggest that she finds us to be as everyone else calls it, cute. I smile then nod.

"Yeah but they all have boyfriends so you'll just have to try somewhere else Wendy!" Iggy says while sticking out his tongue behind her, She slightly growls and turns around to face him.

"I will destroy you, were going for a match right now!" Lemmy does nothing but adds to the scene.

"Yeah fight!" Morton does almost the same.

"I'd like to see that one" Larry smiles.

"Who will win, probably Wendy!" Jr giggles at Larry's comment before nodding.

"Great well team up and fight!" He pauses then turns back to us. "Later Luigi tell Mairo we wanna fight soon!" He nods then they all leave with their arguments to each other. Me and Luigi go back to walking in the small hallway.

"So do you always deal with them?" He waves his hands slightly.

"Sometimes, only in certain cases but their pretty nice if you get to know them" I smile and nod.

"I can see that" Luigi suddenly stops walking.

"Um, do you think they even remember that plan anyways?" I sigh slightly.

"Honestly I don't think they even do other wise they would have found us by now" Luigi slightly chuckles then smiles at me.

"Well how about I help you instead?" I look to him. "Don't think anything, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think that anyone would like my idea but now I think I can share it" I smile slightly.

"Whatever works, let me hear it!" He smiles then holds out his hands.

"... Well a little while back I happen to work in a casino, and if you don't know what that is it doesn't matter just know that it's a place of gambling…"(3) I nod and listen to him. "But while I was there I noticed that some people would come their with a loved one and when they won something else would happen off screen if you can tell what I mean just by that" I slightly blush clear my throat and nod.

"Yes I can…" He goes on.

"So I figure why not set it up like that!" I listen to him and his disposition.

"So you mean to tell me you didn't want to share this idea, why?" He shrugs.

"Shyness?" I tilt my head knowing that that possibly can't be true then he chuckles awkwardly. "Ok fine it's just because I felt that everyone else had a much better idea and since everyone was on board with it, but anyways I can get ready in less then an hour for this to work!" I smile and nod.

"Well then I guess in the mean time I should…" He fills in the blank for me.

"Uh I guess you should go and find Shulk and tell him about this then just come to Mairo Galaxy and I'll take care of everything else okay?" I smile and nod.

"Well I'll thank you in advance no matter how it goes… but quick question that whole showing up with a loved one and then leaving with said loved one in a steamy embrace will that happen to us?" He smiles then shrugs.

"Well just have to see where the night takes you..." He voice gains a slight hint of seduction in it, I threatened actually not to find Shulk and just have a night to myself. But still I leave and start a search for Shulk, it's not long, within about twenty minutes of me looking around I find him where he takes almost the whole day. When I meet with him I'm greeted with an surprisingly everlasting kiss, he breaks it and looks at my flushed face and gives me a bright smile.

"Robin I've been looking for you the whole day!" He nods.

"Yes I could tell by the thousand people who were telling me about it" He chuckle.

"Really I guess it spread around more then I needed it to…" I smile. _I'm sorry so exactly were you aiming for then? _"Oh but I'm super glad I find you!" He puts his arm around my waist and smile brightly I smile back to him.

"I am too and actually instead of your previous plans, Luigi offered a date to us" Shulk looks at me.

"Is it like that time with Coronus?" I shake my head then think.

"Well at least it shouldn't be, but I'm sure it won't this time he's promised something about gambling" He smiles slightly.

"Well I've only heard a little bit about that, it does sound like fun either way, so let's go then!" he starts to walk off without any direction as to where the date is even being held, I stop him and smile then I point behind me.

"This way" he chuckles then grabs my hand and let's me lead the way. We get to Mairo Galaxy and we go inside only to see Jigglypuff sleeping on the ground, then we see Luigi in a different outfit from what he usual wears, this time he's in a black vest and black pants and as well as holding some cards in his gloved hands. We go over to him then he speaks.

"…Um Welcome to your date I guess!" We smile.

"Thank you, but why did you choose gambling of all things?" Before Luigi can answer I block Shulk's view with my body.

"The reason probably isn't important, right Luigi" he stutters slightly then nods.

"Yeah it doesn't really matter, but then rules of the game do, the game were playing is called Blackjack…" He starts to explain the rules to us and quickly I understand it, I had to explain it again in simpler terms for Shulk. He claps his hands together and smiles.

"Alright let's play!" I smile then sits down on the grass while he places the cards for the game. We lose a total of 25 times and finally managed to somewhat get somewhere with the 26 attempt we finally decided that this was going to be our last time, since also we were running out of gold to give him in the first place. We place down the cards we had, they weren't the best cards we could have had but they would have to work for our last game, Luigi looks at his cards them smiles slightly and places them down. We had just beat him by two numbers us with nineteen and him with a seven, we smile at one another then suddenly hug each other and smile brightly.

"We won!" I smile at Shulk's sudden burst of excitement, we break the hug then I quickly go in to kiss him I wasn't actually thinking when this happened but just played it off. When we break once more we smile at one another only to be interrupted by Luigi cleaning his throat while clearing up the cards.

"Well I don't mean to interrupt… but there's still one other part to this" Jigglypuff suddenly wake up and yawns with a cute expression plastered over her face, then we see some of Olimar's pikmen caring small metal plate they place them down then bow to us then run off.

"You can thank Olimar and Alph later for this food, but you can also thank Wairo for eating most of the food… that's why most of your food is almost gone" He chuckles awkwardly then we smile at him then we remove the lids covering the food and we see fruit. Cut up into small pieces and arraigned almost professionally, Shulk gleams bright fully then picks up one of them with his hands ad eats it.

"Woah, I almost never eat fruit but these taste out of this world!" I slightly chuckle then pick up the fork next to it and starts to eat it noticing what he's talking about they don't taste like normal but their still delicious either way. Soon I start to hear Jigglypuff start to sings we look to her then back to each other, Shulk's face now has an impressionable look on it as he speaks, his hand somehow manages to snake it's way over to my hand and his fingers intertwine with mine.

"Robin?" I glance over to him. "Can I say that…?" I look at him confused then he gestures out an L an O an V and a E. I feel my face heat up as I slightly nod, he smiles then touches my cheek and leans in really close to me. "I love you Robin" I start to wonder slightly that even if we just met how do we both how these feelings for one another, but those thoughts are removed from my thoughts the fade the second his mouth lands on mine. We stay like that for a few minutes when we remember where we were and we stop then get up Jigglypuff smiles then goes over to Luigi then smiles over to us.

"Your idea worked!" She climbs up his shoulder and rests there, he chuckles then.

"Yeah Luigi you should really do more stuff like this for everyone!" He shy's away Jigglypuff makes him look up once more.

"…Thanks!" We smile then Shulk puts his arms around my waist and brings me close to his side.

"But it really is getting late I should walk you back to your room right?" For some reason he winks at me I could not even begin to question myself as to why that happened and honestly I think that I don't want to guess at all so I just go along with it.

"Yeah it is pretty late" I reference his pervious statement then they both nod.

"Well I can't wait to hear how everything went after in the morning!" I chuckle then rub her head and nod.

"…Sleep well!" We nod then we leave Mairo Galaxy and go back out into the hallway which is now painted lightly by the bright orange sun which bathes in the sky blue sky as it leaves our side of the earth (4).

We starts to go down the path to my room but he calmly walks past it, I starts to slightly panic now as we go all the way down below our hallway down to his. We get to his door when my heart rate starts to pick up drastically, he puts his hand on the knob and I stop him halfway.

"Um… were not actually going to be in your room all night are we?" He smiles then wraps his arms around my waist then he leans on the door and makes me support using his body for leverage.

"Would you rather spend it out here in the open, for almost everyone to hear?" He whispers in my ear causing me to shiver slightly, I make a sound then shake my head he smiles then opens his door and gentlely pushes me inside then closes his door and I hear it lock. I don't move as I feel my heart beating out of my chest, soon I feel his slightly warm hand across my chest closing off my arms which are now almost useless just like my legs which feel like they could clamp up and I would fall over at any moment.

"I can tell you don't want to be here alone with me… but what for it's not I will do anything that I know your not comfortable with you know" I take a breathe then I nod.

"Yes I know that yet…" He turns me around and makes me face him.

"Yet what?" I look directly into his eyes then my mouth slowly starts to turn into a smile while my face heats up and I look down at his chest area.

"Um… well what if I were to say it's really because I have no experience with this and honestly I'm not sure what to do at this time in particular" It's quiet for a second then suddenly he roars out in laughter, my face heats up brightly then I slightly pout while looking at him.

"W-what is so funny?" He stops laughing then gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Robin if that's how you felt you should have just told me, cause you do know that I feel the same way I have no clue how this is suppose to go I have no idea but I'm willing if you are" He grabs my hand, I look up at him and slightly smile then I nod and touch his cheek.

"Alright Shulk but ju-" Suddenly I'm cut off when I'm pushed down onto the unmade bad then I see Shulk climbing over me my book and sword are tosses elsewhere as he looks down over me.

"Great Robin I will try to make this really enjoyable for you!" My face heats up as I'm turned into nothing more then just a moaning mass all he takes his sweet time with everything making it more then enjoyable as I'm kept up all through the night with him.

When I wake up I can't move and I know the reason for it too I look up and smile at him his face is actually pretty calm and… quite adorable from where I sat at, I continue to look then as if he knew I was his eye open up and scan my face until a smile pecks on his face. His embrace becomes tighter as my face is surrounded only by his toned skin.

"Good morning Robin!" I don't move but speak.

"Same to you, but um it's a little late don't you think?" I look up at the mirror above his bed which shows the sun fully up, he shakes his head then moves so I'm over his body.

"Not really, plus it's not anyone is going to miss us for a day will they?" I look at him then nod.

"Yes someone is going to come looking for us soone-" I'm cut off when he kisses me again, he breaks then winks at me.

"Common just one more time?" My face heats up as I know no matter what I say he'll still do it again.

_**Extra's! (5)**_

**LucinaxPit**

Lucina smiles as she watches Shulk and Robin walk past their room, her door closes softly so they don't hear her. She walks over to her bed and takes a seat then she get's up once more and puts her ear to the wall of Robin, Ike, and Marth's shared room and hears them talking softly. She smiles once more then touches her hands together. _It's so sweet to see everyone so happy, I think I finally get what everyone was telling me about Pit… maybe I should do something about it._ Her heart wavers as she finally makes a choice on what do to. She looks to her blade then shakes her head and leave out of the room and goes a room next to her and she stares at the light gold bow and arrow on the door. She takes a breathe then slowly knocks on the door.

"Yes you can come in!" Palutena's voice is the only to answer, she opens the door to see Pit sleeping on the floor Palutena putting her hair up into a really big bun and Dark Pit talking to a girl she's never seen before. Palutena address her.

"Oh Lucina it's odd to see you at this time, did Pit do something again?" She shakes her head and smile.

s "No actually I wanted to talk to him about something…" She looks at her then giggles then she goes over to Dark Pit and the girl.

"Pittoo take Cassie to your room" (6) He stops talking then looks around and sighs.

"Ooo, were going into your room~" His face gains a blush as he stands up with his hand in hers.

"Just come on and stop talking like that!" She giggles then they leave the room.

"I'll just go into your room for a couple of minutes I'm sure Marth and Ike won't mind it" She smiles then nods and Palutena leaves the room, Lucina looks over to Pit still on the floor, she walks over to him and sits on the couch next to him. She goes over several times inside of her head what she is going to do when she finally works out one but it's utterly spoiled by Pit waking up abruptly. He looks around while she just stands there with a deep blush over her face, he looks at her then blinks several times before speaking.

"Lucina w-what are you doing here?" She clears her throat then goes over it in her head again Pit cuts her thought off.

"Oh you're here for another match right, it's kind of late but I guess we can-" She cut him off by sitting down next to him

"Pit can I speak?" He nods then crosses his legs on the floor and look at her as she speaks.

"I really have no idea what I'm doing here but I guess I could start with that I really, uh I really like being around you?" He looks at me then he tilts his head.

"Are you asking me?" He shakes his head.

"No, I-" She stops then rubs her head slightly suddenly the door opens up and Dark Pit joins them on the floor while Cassie sits down next to Lucina and smiles brightly at her.

"I can't stand to hear this any longer" Dark Pit hits his arm.

"Ow that hurt Pittoo" He rolls his eyes then Cassie speaks.

"What she's trying to tell you is that she likes you, more then just a friend or a sparing partner, she doesn't know why either since for one she just met you and that your always there to make everyone laugh while she's miserable with her losses" Pit looks at her with a slight blush now.

"Do you really mean that? Cause I was about to ask you something but I didn't think you wanted to hear me since you were all fighty and stuff…" Dark Pit sighs.

"What he means to say is that he wants to know if he could date you, he's never done anything else besides be with the goddess but I'm sure he'd love to learn from someone like you" His words come out all the more rude but translate into something sweet unlike his normal self.

"Really Pit?" He nods.

"Yeah I think your pretty cool!" Dark Pit sighs.

"And with that he's managed to ruin it…" Cassie hits his arm then shushes him.

"I… I think your pretty cool too!" They both smile then Dark Pit and Cassie get up and go back to their room.

"Good Luck you two!" She says before closing the door, when she does she pushes her hair behind her ear, then he suddenly chuckles.

"Is something funny?" She looks up then nods.

"Yeah I just never though that you could look like that all shy and stuff!" She looks away while grunting.

"So what should we do now?" He stands up then helps her as well.

"We'll just go out and figure stuff out along the way okay?" They both smile then nod Lucina goes over to the door when she get's hugged, she just stands there with a bright blush over her face then she takes in some air. Pit let's go of her and smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiles then nods.

"Thank you Pit…" He smiles then hops back into his room laughing loudly, Lucina giggles to herself. I guess I made the right move there…

**CronusxTakamaru (6)**

She looks over the table and stares at the renowned assist trophy and hero of Endo Japan. She makes a sound when she's snapped from it by Caption Falcon and a loud bell from Mr. Game and Watch.

"What are you looking at?" Capt. Turns around and follow her line of slight then he smiles slightly.

"I don't see how you manage to fall for an assist trophy" She grunts then slams her fists on the table.

"And what's so wrong with that, you make it seem like anyone who's not a veteran or a newcommer is unimportant!" He defends himself by standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"Now you know that this can always be settled in a smash" Mr. G&M makes a flag with one of his taunts but he's ignored.

"Fine then let's go one on one right now!" He chuckles then suddenly starts to use one of his falcon punches she has almost no time to react or defend and just takes the punch. She's sent across the room and she grabs onto the wall then stands up, she's about to attack again when a bright red comes in her view.

"Are you okay?" (7) Her voice doesn't come out until she nods and clears her throat.

"Y-yes" He smiles.

"I doubt a cheep shot like that should go with an actual fight, he does not deserve to fight someone like you who actually fights" He holds out his hand. "I'm Takamaru!" She nods and shakes his surprisingly soft hands.

"I'm Cronus… and before you say yes I know it sounds like a males name" He softly chuckles then shakes his head.

"I wasn't your name suits you honestly" Her face brighten slightly then she giggles.

"You're an assist right?" He nods.

"Yes but I am sort of familiar with this since some of my abilities were used last time around... are you familiar with this place?" He nods.

"Yeah I've seen most of this place anyways do you need any help with looking around?" He shakes his head then they turn around to Capt. Who is still standing with fight in his eyes.

"How about I handle this joke then we can walk around and get to know one another?" He smiles and nods.

"Yes that sounds nice, maybe I should assist you in your match later" She giggles at his notable pun then nods.

"Yeah but don't be surprised if I'm actually hurting you instead of helping" He chuckles and nods then Caption Falcon yells out to them starting a series of matches that never seemed to end that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok done~ But not really I know what I want to do with the other parts to this but I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to set it up or who I'm going to do next but this might cause a small delay in the next chapter so sorry, in advance, if it takes me longer then I need to but I will try to get an idea of what to do until then. Feel free to ask me or tell me about what you think what I should do, but thank you anyways for actually reading this and dealing with the crap I always spit out down here. Also another side note, as for the sex scenes I was thinking about making a separate story just describing that and a couple of other things, but only time and however many relationships I decided to put in here will tell. <strong>

**(1): I know Jigglypuff doesn't actually have a set gender and can be more female then male in the actual game so I'm calling it a female just out of preference.**

**(2): I was referring to something that I will do online and just in a normal match. If I get the assist trophy and it just so happens to be Takamaru I will follow him all over the stage until he leaves... don't judge me _'**

**(3): Super Mairo 64 DS has a minigame where Luigi is a gambler and no matter how hard I played that game I always lost to him because he kept giving me Mushroom when _he_ gets stars!**

**(4): I so did not mean to make this sound as corney as it did, but I didn't feel like changing it.**

**(5): These convenient plot times happen completely at random, Lucina and Pit's happens currently while Cronus and Takamaru happen whenever. Honestly I never worked out the detail to it's fullest.**

**(6): Yes I really do like myself with Dark Pit and yes I am that conceited to use myself twice in the same story but hey it's mine so why not.**

**(7): I'm am just the laziest person, I didn't feel like finding the translations so I just made it where he only talks to her and actually they both can understand English so it sounds like normal English to them... or something stupid like that**


	6. New beginnings

**A/N: Ok, OK so like this is a xReader... I didn't mean to make it this way but I didn't want one of my characters' involved in this anymore then they are already but it's a good thing for all you Little Mac fans out there... also this is gender neutral it's also the first time I've ever done something like this so sorry if it's sort of akward and roughly written; but other then that enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: New beginnings<span>**

**Little Mac's P.O.V.**

"Gah!" I grunt loudly as once more I fall off of the stage and out of the match, I'm thrown out of the room and I hit my backside. _I really am tired of that… I need to get better control of how I fight; maybe training?_ I shake my head then hit my face gently with my boxing gloves and wait until one of them comes out a victor. A couple of seconds later Falco comes out with money in his… palms? Wings? Honestly I can't say which one but either way he comes out the winner, while Caption Falcon comes out next meaning that he came second, and Olimar, who was the reason I fell in the first place, comes third next to me so of course Falco has to brag about it but I don't listen and instead go over to Olimar and speak to him.

"Why did you step on my head, you already had to much damage so you getting back up there wasn't going to help you anyways!" He shyly looks down.

"I know that, I just didn't want to lose to you cause your punches hurt." I smile slightly then frown again.

"That's the point, it is called a match after all right?" He nods.

"Still at times I really wish it didn't hurt so much, you almost broke my helmet last time" I sigh slightly.

"Fine then I'll try to keep this power down I guess…" He nods then starts to walk off his little creatures behind him, the rest of them leave after finally Falco shuts up so I decided to do some practice to better help my power and my falling off ability. I get to the training room and I see that it's locked, I groan.

"Who locks a training room it should be open to everyone no matter who's in there…!" I start to bang on the door with my gloved hands and yell into the door.

"Who ever is in there open up, other people wanna practice too!" Still it doesn't open until a few minutes of me just standing there it finally opens and a Mii fighter walks out, they don't look like a normal Mii fighter because their in normal clothing and have no weapon of any sort, it could be a brawler but I doubt it. I blink a couple of times then I speak. "How do you lock this door, cause if I knew that I would have been done it!" I remove my glove and hold out my hand. "I'm sure by this point you know who I am, but what's your name?" The Mii fighter looks down a faint feint blush growls as he/she speak.

"Um, I'm (Y/N)… I'm a (Mii fighter of choice/ or if you don't care just go with brawler)" I smile then I notice no type of weapons or anything on him/her, and they even are wearing somewhat normal clothing.

"Um so how exactly were you training if you don't have any weapons or anything?" (Y/N) looks elsewhere and then speaks in a soft voice.

"Well I wasn't training; I just wanted to get away from everyone…" I raise an eyebrow.

"Really why?" A small sound is heard before (Y/N) tells me the reason, we both turn around and see Cronus standing there.

"There you are!" She comes over to the both of us with a smile on her face and sweat on her neck and upper half.

"I'm sorry…" She smiles brightly.

"It's fine; but we needed you, Charizard decided to take on 9.0 he managed to get past us but Master Core took him out he trying it again and I want to get him back for that Flare Blitz that he killed me with!" She pounds her fits together then I chuckle.

"I wouldn't have though that someone like you could get so angry over something like that" She moves her hair from her face.

"You know I can don't even play dumb, but um…" She looks to the both of us "Were you two talking or something cause I can just go-" I shake my head then (Y/N) speaks.

"No I was just explaining to him how to lock the door to the training room" Her eyes go wide.

"You can lock that thing!" Me and (Y/N) chuckle and smile at one another. After we explain to her that yes in fact you can lock it she starts to get excited for some reason then she runs starts to giggle like crazy saying how she's going to use that tonight, I didn't really understand it and honestly I'm glad that I didn't either. (Y/N) leaves then I go into the training room and get everything set up, I really needed to work on my overall ability and my speed and everything to I got a fighter who is normal in the air as opposed to the ground. I decide on Ness (1), these clones what Master hand made sure do look exactly like the real person; it's freaky. I make a sound then pick a stand that it's a run on and think for a moment.

_OK so I'm trying to not fall off the stage so much… so that means; none of that, none of that, and none of that._(2) I nod to myself then I change clone fighter to FIGHT and I start to practice.

**Your P.O.V.**

I sigh slightly then I stretch out my back from it hurting when I fell, I hear Cronus behind me making a sound; "Ugh I'm tired of losing to these morons… but I guess since it's a mode where they have to win…" I go over to her and smiles sweetly.

"Don't feel so bad, at least when we have a real match you win right?" She smiles and nods then hits my back slightly.

"Yeah your right, thanks (Y/N), you wanna help me in a match later today!?" I chuckle awkwardly then I shake my head.

"I'm sorry but later today I wanted to see if anyone wanted to team up with me for the tournament" She looks at me confused.

"Tournament?" I nod then we leave the stage and walk in the hall way filled with fighters.

"Yeah… I told you about it and you called it a 'waste of time and space'." She seems like she remembers then nods.

"Oh I remember now… you seriously wanna join that thing?" She nods then I look down.

"It'll at least give me some friends o-or like what you told me the other day" Once more she looks at me utterly lost.

"I'm sorry you going to have to tell me about it cause I completely forgot whatever it was" I sigh slightly and explain to her what it was, she smiles brightly then nods.

"Oh yeah that too, I mean you don't have to do that but I don't know everyone else is doing it so…" I nod.

"Like you?" She giggles and nods.

"I wouldn't even say that… I mean do you really think that we act like that!?" She refers to her relationship with that assist trophy Takamaru, they acted more of a couple even before they even started actually dating but I just nod to her, she smiles brightly then starts talking about him like she normally does when he's not around. But all that goes through my mind is who I'm going to find for the tournament. _I have to win it! Or at least get to the Semi-finals..._

**Little Mac's P.O.V.**

I lay on the floor panting and sweaty, this is way worse then any fight with anyone back home, I get up then I leave the stage having enough for today, I've managed to make myself a bit better in the air, I've made sure never to leave the center of the stage and even if I do I have to make sure to protect myself from being launched! I leave the room only to run into (Y/N) again, I smile down while a red blush fills his/her face.

"Oh hey did you beat Charizard?" (Y/N) looks down in defeat, I smile and speak happily. "Well don't feel so down, he's cheep anyways I bet you're an amazing fighter probably better then me even!" A smile comes back slightly.

"Oh really… you think?" I nod.

"Yeah!" There's silence in the room but softly I hear (Y/N)'s voice come back.

"Little Mac!" I look down in slight shock. _Wow I didn't think (Y/N) could tell like that…!_ "Would you help me in the tournament!?" This is a surprise to me, I didn't even know that there was a tournament other wise I would have been training for that instead!

"I'm sorry but there's a tournament?" (Y/N) nods.

"Yeah… it's in a few days actually and I wanted to see if I could win it…" I smile brightly then think for a second.

"Then why do you need a partner?" He/She takes out a piece of paper then unfolds it and shows it to me, I bend over reading the small text. All participants for the first two rounds must have a partner for faster battles and a chance at teamwork becoming greater! I nod then smile and hold out my hand which is still probably sweaty but who cares.

"Sure I'll be your partner!" (Y/N)'s face changes color once more then a huge smiles appears on his/her's face.

"Oh thank you so much Little Mac!" Sudden I'm hugged instead of a handshake, I smile and hug (Y/N) back. It's cut short when I'm left of the wanted warmth I'm not greeted with a bowing Mii in front of me, I chuckles slightly. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…" I shake my head then walk closer.

"It's fine really, it's cold in this hallway anyways" I managed to must a chuckle from (Y/N) then a softened sigh.

"Well still thank you so much for this, do you need to practice with me or something?" I shake my head.

"Mii fighters fight the same so it's fine I'll just adjust to you" We start to walk, (Y/N) nods.

"OK then we'll I guess I'll be seeing you?" I nod when they go over to a stair way, I smile and nod.

"Yeah later (Y/N)".

* * *

><p>I relax for a bit remembering the last couple of days, I'm actually more then glad that I came here because this is awesome! I get to watch fights and see what I'm up against, they just started and me and (YN) are up next. Gannon is knocked off of the stage by Zero suit, who is knocked out my Bowser's side kick, who is slashed upward by Link making him and Zero suit the winner. (Y/N) comes back and looks at me.

"So were up against Link?" I nod then notice how nervous and tense he/she was.

"Don't worry, this'll be over before you can even say The Hero of Hyrule" I get a smile out of (Y/N) and that makes me feel like that I can do anything.

"Well let's hope… I want to at least get to the Semi-finals…" I smile then notice that my shoe is bending from the sole, I groan then lift my foot and look at it bend further.

"Hey I'm gonna go see if I can change these, I'll be back before the match starts" (Y/N) nods as I leave the arena and go into the almost empty hallway, then I look around for my room, and I find another pair of my shoes. I can hear Master hand announcing us to come out when I see Gannon, Bowser and Capt. F all talking in the entrance. I sigh and try not to gain their attention after what happened when we first met, but still they do anyways.

"Mac!" Bowser's gruff voice fills my ears, I sigh slightly then go over to them.

"Yeah?" Bowser and Capt. Both gain smirks on their face, while Gannon remains the same.

"Your going up against the ones who beat us right?" I nod.

"Well then were gonna need you to win for us" I look at them then Gannon speaks up.

"Don't put me in their level I just want Link gone from this tournament" I nod at him then I think for a moment. _Well it's not like I'm not suppose to do that anyways…_ I nod at them.

"Well you guys just put unnecessary pressure on me, I was going to have to beat them anyhow" They shake their heads.

"No you have to win this, they beat us and I will not allow anyone to beat me to win this" I chuckle at them.

"You guys are crazy, it's a friendly tournament, it's not like it means anything…" They shake their heads.

"You don't get this do you…" Bowser says with a sigh.

"Look whoever wins this get's a guaranteed invite in the next time they invite everyone here" I look at them.

"But aren't you guys already going to be her next time?" They shake their heads.

"We just barely just got in this time… well Bowser aside you me and Gannon all have the same framework as each other and people are starting to get tired of us here, but if you stay here then they'll have to bring us back seeing as how your stuck here and were actually the only people from our world anyways" I take in what he says.

"Were they actually thinking of taking us out?" They shrug.

"Honestly we don't know but seeing as how I got in to late I think they are…" I sigh then I hear the announcer calling our mine and (Y/N)'s names, I sigh then I look to them.

"I'll think bout it, alright" They all chuckle then gives me hits on the back then I run inside and stand next to (Y/N) who jumps when I stop. "Oh I though you might have left…" I smile brightly.

"No way I would have left now…" I hit my face then I hit (Y/N)'s shoulder knocking him/her off balance.

"Get a smile were gonna win and get us that victory!" He/she smiles and nods then get's ready with (Your Mii's weapon, or if you don't care then the Mii brawler's gloves). This just smacked me in the face like a ton of bricks, well the Luma that just smacked me in the face, and the though of why (Y/N) wanted to do this in first place. Did he/she know about this too and just want Mii fighters back here next time… I start to feel myself getting a headache right when I start to think about it and I just focus on the match re-thinking about what they told me before. We win the match and we get moved up to the next rounds with Link, Zero Suit, Capt.F, Palutena, M Fit trainer and Greneninja in the next couple of matches we go back to where we were before. There (Y/N) starts to shake like crazy, I go over to him/her and touch their shoulder.

"You alright?" He/she shakes their head.

"No I feel like I'm going to pass out, I've never fought like that before… I didn't even think that I could fight like that!" Their smile reassures me that he/she is just nervous and it makes me start to laugh slightly I stop slightly then I notice it's hot in the room.

"Maybe I should go get us some water?" (Y/N) nods then sits down, "Hurry back, I'll tell you what happens if you miss anything important" I smile and nod then leave the room, I find some water bottles in a ice bin and once more I'm confronted by the Trio of Evil as I started calling them.

"So Mac did you decide?" I nod and grip the water bottle in my hand, then I nod.

"Yeah I'll do whatever it takes to win this" They all smile and chuckle towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>So this happened when I though of 'something new' I don't know if it's any good, personally I think it's over done but heck I can't think of anything else to put in here right now *Wines loudly then perks right back up* But I've been loving playing as Dark Pit even more now and the same goes for Takamaru; whenever I get him odd things happen *_*... man school really need to occupy my again *clears my throat*<strong>

**(1): ****Honestly I wasn't sure who was another aerialist but when I face Ness his feet never touch the ground, at least for me he does. **

**(2): Little Mac is referring to his left or right B, Neutral B, and his recovery when too far off of the stage.**


End file.
